


Revenge is a Dish Best Served With Santana

by gimmethesticky



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pezberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethesticky/pseuds/gimmethesticky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's cheated on Rachel so she goes to Santana to get back at him. IN PROGRESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Words Or Less

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this story was just PWP, but then plot started sneaking its way in. Read it, enjoy it, but be prepared for long days without updates after I've transferred the 6 chapters I've got written. But also keep in mind that I am still writing this, and I do indeed plan on continuing it.

Santana sat in the back row of her last class of the day, cringing as Will Schuester rolled a blue condom onto a banana he held in his hand. Her nose scrunched and she fought the urge to dry heave at his bright and happy expression, apparently overjoyed at the thought of his students engaging in safe sex. How did no one see how undeniably creepy that guy was? I mean, honestly. She mentally checked out of the Sex Ed lesson after Schue started talking about the 'mechanics of male genitals.' What? She didn't need to pay attention to any of this. Just because she preferred automatic did not mean she didn't know how to drive stick. Why she was even having this class as a senior, she didn't know. She was positive that every seventeen to eighteen year old student at McKinley knew how sex worked and if you didn't use the proper precautions a baby would be the end result.

Well. She still wasn't sure if Finn knew.

Almost everyone.

She took out her phone and was about to send a sarcastic-laden text to Quinn about condoms and babies when she saw she had a message from Rachel.

_Berry - Finn cheated on me._

Her brow furrowed, wondering why Berry was telling her this. Out of everyone in Glee, Santana was the only one in this class. The dwarf must have had a free period, or something. Santana was pretty sure Berry would bust a gasket if she texted during a lecture. She quickly typed out a reply and sent it.

_Santana - Finn's an asshole, so this is not news to me._

_Berry - He does not know I am aware of his actions._

_Santana - So fucking what, Smurfette?_

Santana put her phone face down on her lap and looked up. Mr. Schuester was now going over the dynamics of the female reproductive system. Inaccurately. Her phone buzzed and she looked down, grateful for a distraction from this catastrophe of a Sex Ed class.

_Berry - So I'd like to return the favor, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd allow me to enlist your assistance in this situation._

Hold up.

_Santana: Ten words or less._

_Berry - I want to cheat on Finn with you._

Santana didn't know whether she was angry, disgusted, offended, or just turned on.

She decided it was probably mostly the latter. After a few minutes of rereading the text, she sent her reply.

_Santana - What's in it for me?_

_Berry - Publicly humiliating Finn Hudson. Do you need another reason?_

Santana was about to say that, no; she didn't really need another reason, when Rachel sent another text.

_Berry - If it will help to sway your decision, I promise to not talk at all during the event._

_Santana: Are you saying I'll get to boast to the whole glee club about popping you?_

_Berry - Yes. And I will not deny it._

Santana thought about the poetic justice of taking Finn's virginity and then snatching his girlfriend's from right under his stupid, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man nose.

_Santana - Deal._

Just as she hit send, the bell rang for the end of class. She gathered her bag and quickly made her way to her locker. Thankfully, Sue was doing some CIA interview, or something, so Santana didn't have Cheerios after school. She opened her locker to grab a cheer routine folder and there was a folded piece of paper lying on top of it.

_"Be at my home by 8:00 PM tonight. I trust you recall my address, so I will not repeat it. We will have the house to ourselves."_

Santana thoroughly tore up the neat note and tossed it in a waste bin.

Five hours until eight o' clock. That'd be enough time to chill with B for a while, maybe work on some homework (less likely), and get back to her house in time to change and make it to Rachel's.

xxx

Santana knocked on Rachel's door and tapped her foot until the smaller brunette opened it.

"Before you go all mute, explain why you're asking me to do this with you."

Rachel took a breath. "You're single, you're attractive, you won't hesitate to knock Finn down a peg or two, and he'll really hate that it'll be you who was allowed to touch me and not him."

Santana gave a little shrug and then walked over the threshold into Rachel's house.

"Lead the way."

She followed Rachel through the house and up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and then into the singer's room.

Santana leaned back against the closed door and sized Rachel up. The cheerleader could tell the shorter girl was nervous, and for whatever reason, she wanted to at least attempt to make this somewhat special. What? Contrary to popular belief, she's not completely heartless.

"I'm not going to do anything unless you tell me you want it," she stood there and watched as Rachel sat on the bed, facing her, and pulled the dark red sweater from her body, leaving the singer in jeans and a darker red bra.

"I want this, Santana, so stop just standing there before I decide I want Puck to help me, instead."

Never one to back down from a threat, Santana stepped in front of Rachel and pulled her own tight dress over her head, revealing her black lacy panties and matching bra. She kicked off her heels and cocked her eyebrow at Rachel, who was – rather unabashedly – staring at her chest.

Rachel swallowed and attempted to calm her nerves.

"How do you want to-?" Rachel's gaze fell down the cheerleader's torso until it landed on the hem of the girl's panties. She blushed and her eyes shot back up to meet Santana's.

"That depends on you," Santana stepped closer to the bed, parting Rachel's legs so she stood between them. "Do you want me above you, below you, next to you, sitting with you?" she leaned down so they were face to face. "I'll top you either way."

Rachel released a breath. She hadn't anticipated this feeling of- what was it? Loss of control?

"What do you mean 'sitting'?" Rachel stared into dark eyes and unconsciously held her breath again as Santana moved even closer.

The taller brunette reached down unbuttoned Rachel's jeans, carefully enough so that she didn't actually touch the girl. "These are going to need to come off, eventually. You want to do it, or should I?"

Rachel stood up and Santana backed off as the shorter girl pulled her jeans down. "You're being much less..."

"What?" Santana shot back.

Rachel moved her jeans to the side with her toes and met Santana's furrowed brow. "I was expecting you to be more," she shook her head. "abrasive. It's nice that you're not."

Santana smirked before leaning forward to take Rachel's lips in a harsh kiss, pushing her tongue past the girl's lips just once, before pulling away, satisfied at the low groan she caused.

"Abrasive like that?"

"I- I suppose so, yes."

"You asked what I meant by sitting." Santana crawled onto the bed and sat roughly in the middle, cross-legged, facing the headboard. "Take those off," she gestured to Rachel's panties. "and come up here," Santana patted her own thigh.

Rachel blushed a beautiful shade of pink. She hesitated, and Santana saw it.

"Look, Berry. You're hot, you really have nothing to worry about on that front."

"I've been told otherwise for long enough, sometimes I still believe it."

"Whatever, you're smokin'. Now you gonna let me make you feel better than Hudson ever could?"

Rachel licked her lips. "One condition."

"Name it."

"Tonight, you call me Rachel."

The cheerleader nodded once. "Deal."

Rachel nodded and slipped the underwear down her legs, her face burning as she stepped out of them. She glanced up to see that Santana hadn't looked away from her face.

She got onto the bed and moved closer to the girl waiting for her.

"How should I…?"

"Remember your choreography for Push It? It'll be like that, with a few differences."

For the billionth time – and certainly not that last time – that night, Rachel's faced turned another shade of pink.

She steeled her resolve, though, and moved, somewhat awkwardly, so she sat facing the brunette with her backside resting on Santana's calves. She braced herself by putting her hands on Santana's shoulders, feeling extremely exposed. So she was grateful, again, when she saw that Santana's gaze had still not strayed from her face.

"Are you okay?"

"This feels very cumbersome." Rachel crossed her ankles behind Santana's back and she jumped slightly when the cheerleader placed soft hands on her tense thighs.

"We'll shift in a bit," Santana said and, without warning, kissed Rachel again, this time running her tongue along the shorter girl bottom lip as if asking permission to enter her mouth. Rachel granted it, and soon found her hands gravitating to cup Santana's neck, and the back of her head.

Santana's own hands were busy caressing their way from Rachel thighs up her back, and she undid Rachel's bra so quickly that the girl couldn't give time to protest.

Not that she would have.

Santana pulled away from Rachel's mouth and wrapped her right arm around Rachel's back, her hand resting on the girl's shoulder blade, while she snaked her left hand back around to rest on Rachel's inner thigh. A thought crossed her mind and she latched her lips to Rachel's pulse point on her neck and sucked, hard. She wanted to leave evidence of this little endeavor, and a mark like that'd do the job nicely. She pulled away with a satisfied smirk at her darkening handiwork.

Santana kept her teasing hand just below where Rachel was aching for her and focused her attention to Rachel's recently uncovered breasts. The shorter brunette gasped at the hot mouth enveloping her sensitive nipple and pushed her chest forward, giving Santana all the encouragement she needed. She laved Rachel's tits with more attention before leaning back to look the girl in the eyes.

"Do I need to worry about actually breaking you?" she asked curiously. She would totally be gentle if Rachel needed her to be, but Santana was fairly certain Rachel was no stranger to masturbation.

Rachel's chest was heaving and she didn't care anymore at how exposed she was, she just wanted Santana's hand to move just a little bit closer...

"No," she shook her head. "The vibrator I use is big enough to…" Rachel let out a long, loud intake of breath as Santana entered her with two fingers up to the knuckle. She grunted out the air in her lungs when the cheerleader didn't move.

"You sure about this?" Santana husked in the girl's ear, and made sure to put heavy emphasis on the next word. " _Rachel_?"

"Yes, yes, please, yes," Rachel canted her hips forward, trying to gain any stimulation from the fingers inside of her.

"Work with me," Santana whispered as she began to move her arm, keeping her fingers slightly curled, but rigid.

Rachel let out harsh, panting breaths as she rocked her hips in a quick rhythm with Santana's thrusts. She occasionally uttered small, wordless sounds, which Santana responded to by quickening their pace.

Soon – too quickly, in her opinion – Rachel was trying to stave off her impending orgasm by focusing on her breathing, but that tactic flew out the window, along with her volume control, when Santana pressed the heel of her palm into Rachel's under-stimulated clit on the next drive of her arm.

Rachel screamed and couldn't help it as her body tensed and her toes curled, and the feeling of being completely unraveled kept happening because Santana still hadn't stopped.

Rachel was gasping, her whole body jerking in Santana's arm, and she barely saw the cheerleader's evil grin when suddenly she was on her back, and Santana was above her, fingers still moving between Rachel's thighs. Somehow, the small brunette's hips still canted up to meet Santana's strokes, even as her second orgasm wracked through her.

Her vocal cords betrayed her and this time she couldn't even cry out. Her back arched, her heels dug into the mattress, and she was vaguely aware that Santana would probably want to refrain from wearing any tank tops for a while, as she'd have red scratch marks on her shoulder blades.

Santana gently removed her hand from Rachel, wiped her fingers on the girl's limp thigh, and flopped off to lie beside her. The cheerleader sat up and was about to get down from the bed to start retrieving her clothes when Rachel's hand caught her wrist.

"Don't you want me to…?" She gestured with an uncoordinated arm at Santana, and the other brunette chuckled.

"Are you up for that?"

Rachel hummed, her eyes closed. "Yes," she rolled onto her stomach, her right shoulder knocking into Santana's backside. "Just let me catch my breath."

Santana looked behind her shoulder at Rachel, her back rising and falling as she breathed. Rachel's head was turned away from her

"How do you feel?" Santana carefully climbed over Rachel and laid down on her other side. Rachel turned back over and stared at the ceiling.

"A little sad that I'm not lying next to the person I actually expected to lose my virginity to," Rachel spoke softy, and Santana's jaw clenched at her words. Rachel turned looked at Santana and said, "But I'm no less satisfied with who I chose."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't regret this, Santana. I didn't just choose you because I thought you'd agree; I chose you because I wanted you. I don't expect anything from you tomorrow at school. I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad to say I'll be done with Finn within twenty-four hours."

The cheerleader shifted uncomfortably next to Rachel. She almost wished the girl had said she didn't feel anything, like Finn had, then at least she'd have known how to react.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

"You got any food?"

Rachel chuckled and groaned a little. "I don't think my legs would be steady if were to attempt to stand, right now," She sat up a little and braced herself on her elbows. "And besides," the shorter brunette gazed down at Santana. "I'd really like to return the favor."


	2. Go Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly I just like writing smut with plot. Or is it plot with smut?

Santana made an 'oomph' sound when Rachel suddenly rolled on top of her and then moved to sit between her legs.

"I may not have done this before, but I am extremely attracted to the idea, and I did extensive research on the subject yesterday to ensure maximum success."

"Rachel, what the hell are you- oh," Santana rested her weight on her elbows, watching as the other brunette began to pull her panties from her body. Her head slammed back onto a pillow as Rachel's mouth engulfed her.

"Dios, Rachel," Santana fisted the comforter in her hands and tried to breath as Rachel's tongue moved against her sex. She dug her heels into the mattress as the brunette between her thighs licked broad stokes from her wetness to her clit, down and up, down and up, making her jolt with every brush against her sensitive button.

Santana released her grip on the bedding with her hands and instead threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair, willing her eyes to stay open. Rachel's tongue deviated from its previous spot, and Santana whined at the loss.

"Left, left, left, go left," Santana whined again when Rachel incorrectly obeyed her order. "No no no, other left!"

Rachel rectified her mistake, that time.

Santana choked out a, "There!" And her fists tightened their hold on thick brown tresses. Her clit was being pummeled ever so wonderfully by Rachel's magnificently talented tongue, and she grunted when suddenly there were fingers moving inside her.

B usually gave at least a little bit of warning.

Her back arched. What the hell kind of research gave results like this?

"Curl them," Santana demanded. Rachel angled her fingers to meet Santana's request. The cheerleader turned her head to the side and began mumbling incoherencies. She felt her orgasm fast approaching, and she tossed her head back and stared at the ceiling.

" _Míreme_ ," Santana begged, lightly tugging on Rachel's hair, but the girl didn't budge from her spot. More desperately, Santana added, "Rachel..."

Rachel kept her hand in place but she shifted and slid up Santana's pleasure-ridden body. As soon as their torsos were flush, Santana held onto Rachel's face and kept eye contact. Rachel gave a few more thrusts and Santana came undone, staring into almost black eyes. She rose off of the mattress, body pressing into Rachel, and she came back down with a final breathy moan.

She dropped her hands to the pillow and lay panting as Rachel delicately removed her hand from between Santana's sticky thighs. Santana tilted her head back as Rachel peppered her throat with little kisses.

It felt nice, heat blossoming from every press of Rachel's lips against her damp skin. It felt nice, but her chest began to constrict in panic, and Santana hastily pushed the girl from on top of her. She sat up and flung her legs off the side of the bed, and scooted closer to the edge when she felt Rachel's fingers graze her back.

"I'm leaving," Santana hopped down from the bed and quickly picked up her dress, pulling it over her head as she walked towards the door, where her shoes were.

"What… was it… was I...?" Rachel sat up against her headboard and pulled the comforter loose so she could secure it to her chest, her insecurities resurfacing at Santana's sudden change of attitude.

"Calm your tits, Thumbelina. We had a fun rough n' tumble," Santana raked her fingers through her hair, attempting to calm it. "A clue about that? When the person you're fucking suddenly goes rigid and then slumps back down, you've done your job well." She put her hand on the door handle and turned back to look at Rachel. "Just keep your end of the deal and don't deny it when I rub in Hudson's face how loud you were."

Rachel watched as Santana left her room, and waited until she heard the front door close before she flopped back onto her pillow and thought about what had just happened.

xxx

The only time Rachel saw Santana before glee on Tuesday was a passing glance in the morning as she was gathering books from her locker. She only saw the cheerleader for a second, and had blushed slightly at the smirk Santana wore, the taller girl's gaze directed right at the purple hickey adorning Rachel's neck.

She was trying not to flinch, now, as she stood alone with Finn in the choir room before everyone else arrived. She'd informed him that she'd cheated on him, and that she was dumping him. He wasn't taking the news well.

"Rachel, what the hell!" He towered over her, as usual, but he somehow seemed so much bigger when he was angry. "With who? Tell me his name!"

"Whose name? What's going on in here?" Quinn came into the room, a concerned look on her face as she looked between Finn's red face and Rachel's determined eyes and set jaw.

"Rachel cheated on me with some guy, and she said she's dumping me!" He glared at Rachel as he said this, but Rachel locked eyes with Quinn. In the few seconds as they looked at each other, a silent understanding passed through them, and they both thought the exact same thing. 'I can't believe we ever fought with each other over this guy.'

Quinn looked at Rachel as she said this, "What, Finn?" Her hazel eyes jumped the foot or two (or ten) to meet Finn's. "You can do it, but when she does, it actually counts?"

"Shut up, Quinn, you have no idea what you're talking about," his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and Quinn merely scoffed before walking past the lumbering boy and up to sit in the back row, just as the rest of the club meandered through the doors.

"I said what I wanted to say, Finn. I'm done." Rachel sat and Finn was about to say something more when Santana swaggered into the room, smug grin fixed to her face.

"Aww, what's this? Trouble in paradise?" Santana's way of coating her words in scathing sarcasm was nothing less than a form of art.

Finn turned on the cheerleader, now, bristling with anger. "Stay out of this, Santana! This has nothing to do with you!"

She got up in his face and squinted her eyes. "Oh, Hudson. It has  _everything_  to do with me."

Santana's eyes met hers and Rachel felt her heart thump in her chest. The blood slowly flowed to her face until she heard her pulse pounding in her ears.

It took a few seconds for the ball to drop.

"What?" If Finn had been older, something might have actually exploded in his head. His brain was already short circuiting.

Santana took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rachel was so much better in the sack than you were."

"You're a lying bitch, Santana. I don't believe you."

Rachel clenched her jaw and the words were tumbling past her lips before she could process them. "You should." She heard a dramatic gasp from behind her. She was almost certain it had come from Kurt.

Finn had done a one-eighty and his tomato hued face was adorned with a look of disbelief and horror. Before he could shout more, Rachel spoke again.

"With your next girlfriend, Finn, don't let her see the blatant evidence of your escapades. Throw away your used condoms in a different trash bin other than the one she can plainly see in your bedroom, because she might think you'd used them to sleep with someone that wasn't her." Rachel noted that the color had drained from Finn's face, and she stood. "Santana will you please drive me home?"

Rachel didn't wait for Santana's response. She simply walked out of the silent room, leaving a room full of stunned students behind. Oddly enough, she didn't feel like crying. Maybe the angry tears would come later.

She walked out to the parking lot and stood on the edge of the sidewalk, taking calming breaths as she listed to her heart as it tried to escape the confines of her chest. A black car up ahead to the left made a chirping sound as Santana breezed past her, and Rachel quickly followed the girl. She got into the passenger seat and buckled herself in, and when she next looked up, the car had somehow moved from its space to the parking lot exit. Santana flicked on the left turn signal.

"Yours?" The cheerleader asked.

Rachel shook her head. "My dad's working from home, today."

"Mine, then," She switched her blinker to signal right and sped away from the school.

They rode in silence to Santana's house, and Rachel observed that the well-off neighborhood of Lima Heights was nowhere near as terrifying as the HBIC made it sound. She kept her thoughts to herself, though, lest Santana make Rachel leave the comfort of her car.

Santana pulled up to a gorgeous house, and Rachel didn't have time to take in any details as she hurried behind the taller brunette, up two flights of stairs and into a darkly lit room.

Rachel stood by the door as Santana moved about the room; first she dropped her school bag, next she quickly changed into sweats and a camisole in her walk-in, then she sighed and sat down on her bed, against the headboard.

"So," Santana sniffed and put her hands behind her head. "you found used condoms in Finn's trash?"

Rachel had been staring at the floor, and had yet to move from in front of the closed door.

"Hey," Santana frowned when Rachel still didn't respond. "Dwarf, I'm talking to you."

"When I'm alone with you, Santana," Rachel spoke to the floor. "I necessitate that you call me Rachel." She finally looked up to see Santana scowling at her.

"Don't tell me what to do."

The smaller woman glared and her hands clenched into little fists. She was just so angry! She hadn't been this angry since that boy from her synagogue called her dads the 'f' word to her face. She was actually shaking.

"Touch me," Rachel said.

"What are you-?"

"Just-" Rachel took a deep breath through her nose, and she began unbuttoning the front of her dress.

"-come over here and touch me, before I combust."

Santana felt the blood rush between her legs and her mouth suddenly ran dry. She got up and started walking towards Rachel, as if she was being pulled by some invisible string.

As soon as she was close enough, Rachel grabbed Santana by the shoulders, turned her, and shoved her roughly up against the closed door with the force of her body. Santana gasped and felt the pain of being manhandled shoot a jolt of pleasure straight to her core, and she moaned.

Rachel's eyebrows raised. She filed Santana's reaction away for future use.

Rachel didn't waste any time. She quickly shoved Santana's camisole above her breasts and bit and sucked on them while she shoved her hand down Santana's pants – no underwear – and began fucking her against the door.

"Jesus FUCK!" All Santana could really do cling to Rachel as the shorter woman had her fun. She was already embarrassingly wet, so the two fingers Rachel was using, "Oh, shit!" Scratch that. The three fingers she was using were sliding in an out of Santana with ease, although Rachel found Santana's walls squeezing her digits more tightly with every up-thrust.

Minutes of this went by, and Santana was glad nobody was home to hear the loud profanities issuing from her mouth. She was panting and moaning and squealing and her breasts were blushing pink from all the bites Rachel had given them. "Fuck!" Santana gasped and her body bowed from the door and she went rigid for a few seconds before the convulsions almost made her fall over. Rachel caught her, and she pulled out of the cheerleader before licking her fingers.

Santana sagged back against the door and then looked at Rachel with hooded eyes. "My turn," she husked, and then walked Rachel, – who looked a little stunned at her own actions – wobbly legged, back to the bed, sat her on the edge, and then Santana fell to her knees.

She ran her hands up the insides of Rachel's thighs, and the woman parted them. "Up," Santana said, and she quickly pulled down Rachel's panties when Rachel obeyed. "I have a question for you," Santana spoke huskily as she rested her cheek against Rachel thigh, inches from her eventual goal. She was actually curious about this, but the question was just a way of stalling. Santana was still trying to catch her breath.

Rachel gave a breathy, "What?" while attempting to wrap her mind around how she'd just slammed Santana up against a door and – for lack of a better term, at the moment – had her way with the taller brunette.

"How far has Finn gotten with you?" she slid her hands around Rachel's thighs and ticked her fingers along Rachel's side as she stood higher on her knees, so she was just below Rachel's eye level.

"He," Rachel closed her eyes as Santana brushed her fingertips under the swell of Rachel's breasts, and she took a moment to wonder why she bothered unbuttoning her dress if it wasn't even off of her, yet. "we never- I didn't let him get past second."

Santana hummed. "Did he ever make you feel," she enveloped both of Rachel's breasts over the floral dress with her skilled hands. "like this, when he touched you?"

Rachel thought, for a moment, that if Finn had made her feel anywhere close to this delicious burning sensation any time he was near her as Santana's making her feel now, she would have lost her virginity to him when they were sophomores.

Rachel's chest heaved against Santana's firm touch, and she shook her head. Santana's eyes smiled at her, and then those gentle hands pushed her onto her back.

And then she was flying.

Not, y'know, literally. Figuratively, she was flying.

Because Santana Lopez was really good at eating pussy. Like, really good. Briefly Rachel pondered how many other girls Santana had been with, other than Brittany, or if the blonde had been her only female sexual partner. The passing thought was really, really brief, though, because Santana was pushing her tongue into Rachel's entrance, and Rachel was struggling to bring air into her lungs.

"Oh, god!" And then Rachel made a sound of protest and she picked her head up from the bed when Santana stopped and looked at Rachel from between her legs, Rachel's dress bunched above her hips. What a beautiful sight that was.

"The only name you should be screaming tonight," Santana licked the length of Rachel's cunt and she gasped. "is mine."

Rachel's head thumped back onto the comforter and she threaded her fingers in Santana's gloriously thick hair. "Yes, yes, only yours, yes," she cried out again when the cheerleader's tongue resumed its thrusting. Rachel made sure to say the right name, this time.

xxx

Rachel lay spent and panting, sprawled diagonally across Santana's bed, with Santana face down on the mattress right next to her. They'd – well, Rachel didn't want to call it "making love," because that just seemed a little naive, but she also didn't want to say they'd "fucked," as Santana so crudely liked to call it – they'd had sex on and off for the rest of the day, taking breaks here and there for food, and an episode or two of Jersey Shore.

Now, it was nearly two, and Santana was slowly migrating to the head of the bed so she could slip under the covers.

Rachel took a deep breath and asked something she'd been thinking about since Santana had left her house on Monday night.

"Can we do this again?"

Santana flopped onto her pillow and looked confusedly over at Rachel, who had moved to the other side of the bed so she wasn't in the way. "What, now?"

"No, I just…" Rachel sighed. "What you do to me feels good, and I would very much like to continue whatever this-" she gestured between herself and Santana. "-is."

"That's cool," Santana said, feigning indifference.

Rachel scrunched her nose at the statement. What did that even mean? "That's cool meaning no or that's cool meaning yes?"

"The latter," Santana turned over and yanked a blanket over her body. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

Okay. That's good. That means that nothing will probably change at school, but Rachel will occasionally follow Santana home, or Santana will sometimes knock on Rachel's door, and they'd make each other… feel good. Now that that was out of the way, Rachel waned to know if she was meant to leave, just as Santana had. Granted, it was only ten-fifteen when they'd stopped the other day, but Rachel wouldn't put it past Santana to kick her out of her house in the wee hours of the morning.

"So, it's okay if I…?" Rachel let the question hang in the air. She didn't particularly fancy texting her dad again to say that, no, she was actually not going to be sleeping at a friend's, and that he should come pick her up even though it was two in the morning.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana reached out to her bedside table and flicked off the lamp, and the room fell into darkness. Rachel shimmied under the covers listened to the sound of Santana's breathing as the cheerleader fell asleep.

Rachel lay there, staring into the black for a very long time. Long enough for the dim clock on the nightstand to change from two to four.

She jumped, suddenly, when the woman next to her made a short groaning noise. She listened as the sheets rustled and the bed dipped and slowly Santana made her way – in her sleep – closer and closer to Rachel, until she was quite literally on top of the smaller brunette. Rachel waited, arms raised above her head, head tilted back, for Santana to settle down. Santana had situated herself (again, dead to the world asleep) with her head on Rachel's chest, hair splayed across the singer's neck. Santana was on Rachel's right side, and the cheerleader's right leg was haphazardly wedged between Rachel's thighs. Her right arm was tightly hugging Rachel's torso. Her movements had shifted the blanket to the foot of the bed, but with Santana's naked body covering Rachel's, the shorter brunette wasn't really feeling cold at all. Rachel felt the rhythm of Santana's chest rising and falling against her, and soon the calmness of the cheerleader's breathing was lulling Rachel to sleep.

xxx

Rachel woke up two hours later, and she didn't need to look at the bedside table to know that her internal clock had set its own alarm for six-thirty. She was really comfortable, and Santana felt really good covering her, but they had school in a few hours, and it would detrimental to their education if they were late.

"Santana," Rachel whispered. No response. "Santana," Rachel tried again, and this time she rubbed her hands up and down the woman's back.

Santana stirred.

"Mm," Santana made a groaning noise, further buried her face into Rachel's cleavage, and tightened her hold on the tiny brunette's body.

"We're going to be late," Rachel squeezed Santana's waist, this time, and the woman reacted by whining. Rachel could feel the pout on her chest, and she huffed. "Fine. You can lie around all day, but I'm going to school." Rachel attempted to disentangle herself from Santana's grasp, but her struggle to get free only caused Santana to grip her even tighter.

Rachel sighed deeply and stopped trying to leave Santana's clutches.

"Santana…"

Another whine. "Shut uuuupp," Santana's voice was muffled as she spoke into Rachel's chest. "We don't have school today, you idiot."

"What?"

"God," Santana gave kind of a growling noise and then groaned some more. "They're having some stupid all day teacher's conference, or some shit, so shut the hell up and stop moviiing."

Rachel bit her lip to not laugh. Santana was – dare she even think it – really adorable in the morning. Wow. Santana Lopez, adorable? Those words just didn't seem to fit together. Rachel took a deep breath and shivered. Her other leg – the one not wrapped between Santana's cozy thighs – was cold.

"If I'm not allowed to get up, at least let me move to cover my left leg with the comforter?"

There was silence for a few seconds, as if Santana was contemplating the possible negative side effects of this request, but then she groped around with her left hand – making sure to not move from her place on Rachel – and grabbed a hold of her dark comforter. She pulled up enough so Rachel could take it, and the latter then covered both herself and Santana.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Shh."

Rachel fell back asleep smiling, satisfied that this new arrangement would prove to be extremely satisfactory.


	3. Who's Laughing?

Santana woke up again at eight o' clock. She was still on top of Rachel, except somehow the smaller brunette had turned onto her stomach and Santana's face was pressed into her shoulder, and Rachel's arms were tightly wrapped around Santana as she hugged her from behind, and-

Wait.

Santana looked at the back of Rachel's head, messed up brown hair sticking out of the covers, just her naked shoulders and head visible. Her face was turned away and she was slumbering soundly underneath Santana. The cheerleader carefully lifted the covers and looked down at her stomach that was pressed into Rachel's side. There were two pale arms wrapped around her waist, and her brain made the connection from the arms to the warmth coming from behind her. Santana slowly turned her body and came face to face with Brittany.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice from somewhere in Santana's room.

Santana shot up and dislodged the arms around her. "Fuck!" she shouted when she saw Quinn looking uninterestedly at her from the couch against the wall opposite her vanity. "What the fuck!"

"What…?" Rachel groggily pushed herself up on her arms to see why Santana was yelling. She looked to her left and immediately dropped back down when she saw another person in Santana's bed. Brittany was awake and grinning at the eye-full she'd gotten of Rachel's bare chest. "What is going on?"

"Brittany wanted to hang out so she and I got here at seven."

"Quinn?"

"Morning, Berry."

"I'm going to get my locks changed."

"You guys are really cute when you're snuggling, you know that?"

"Will someone please hand me a shirt?"

Santana grunted and climbed over Brittany to get off of the bed, not caring that she was completely naked. "You bitches better have a reason for this," she took a shirt and sweatpants from a drawer and tossed them on the bed, and then slipped on panties and a sweatshirt before glaring at the intruding blondes.

"I already told you: because Brittany wanted to hang out," Quinn said as she sat back on the couch and crossed her legs.

"At seven in the morning?" Rachel asked as she struggled to get the pants on from under the covers.

"Yeah," Brittany shuffled up against the headboard. "I want to go to breakfast."

"I'm buying," Quinn spoke from behind a magazine she'd picked up.

Rachel was now dressed and was feeling incredibly awkward in the room full of women who used to torment her daily with slushies and insults, add to the fact that she'd recently been intimate with one of them, and now they were all making breakfast plans. "I'll just- um, I'll get out of your hair, then," she started to get out of Santana's bed when Brittany caught her arm.

"No, Rach, the breakfast is for you!"

"What?"

"It's a, 'congratulations for dumping Finn Hudson,' breakfast," said Quinn. She still hadn't look up from her magazine.

"I'm down with that," Santana gave a halfhearted shrug. "BreadstiX?"

"Um, duh."

"Nice planning, B. I'mma shower."

"Where can I…?"

"Here, Rach, I'll take you to the guest room," Brittany hopped out of bed and made a lame attempt at putting the covers back.

Rachel was about to gather her clothes from the floor so she could change after her shower, but Brittany stopped her. "Oh, no, Rachel, you don't need those, I brought you some clean ones," and she handed Rachel a paper grocery bag.

"What? From where?"

"Your house."

"What?" Rachel opened the bag and saw a pale blue broad-strapped dress, a pair of panties, and her strappy sandals that had indeed come from her closet. "How did-?"

"Britt broke into your room through your window. I watched, it was all very exciting," Quinn stood from the couch and made her way to the door. "I didn't actually think people had trellises on their houses, Berry, let alone right outside their bedroom windows. So cliché," Quinn left the room and Santana had gone into her en suite the moment she said 'I'mma.'

"Brittany," said Rachel. "Have you broken into homes, before?"

"Yeah, totally."

Rachel had no time to contemplate 'how,' and 'why,' and 'where,' because the blonde was pushing her through a door. It was shut behind her and she found herself in what was clearly a guest bathroom; there were small travel-sized soaps, lotions, hair products, and toiletries on the counter, and it looked like the room was rarely used. She sighed, shook her head, and began her showering routine.

xxx

When she got downstairs, all three girls were sitting around the kitchen table, and Santana was nursing a cup of coffee. The taller brunette saw Rachel and took a healthy gulp of her coffee before she stood. "I'm driving," Santana left the kitchen and the sound of the front door opening followed jangling keys. The door slammed and then opened again, and the other women hastily headed out of the room when Santana barked, "Get out here or I'm leaving without you!"

"Shotgun!" Brittany skipped out of the house to the passenger door and hopped into the car.

Rachel sat in the back right seat and Quinn in the back left. The ride was spent listening to Brittany tell tales of her cat and how she didn't understand where he kept getting cigarettes. Once or twice Rachel though she saw Quinn shift uncomfortably when Brittany asked if they had any idea who his supplier was. They got to the restaurant and Santana was the first out of the car. Quinn was out second and Rachel watched with some amusement as the blonde hip-checked her friend and beat her to the door. Brittany hurried in after them Rachel followed. She found them at a booth in the back, the table was already supplied with four glasses of orange juice. Quinn and Brittany were on the inside of the booth, and was Santana was next to Quinn. Rachel tentatively slid in next to Brittany and picked up a menu.

The tall blonde had somehow procured an inflatable gavel from her bag and it squeaked when she hit it on the table. "Okay, first order of business!"

Quinn smirked and picked up her glass, nudging Santana to do the same. Brittany placed her gavel down and took her own glass. "I propose a toast to one Rachel Berry," Quinn held her glass up and grinned at her old enemy's confused and shocked expression.

"Here, here," "Hell yeah!" said Santana and Brittany.

"For her kick-ass actions and words against Finn Hudson," Quinn smirked again when Rachel ducked her head and tried to hide a smile.

They all drank and Brittany hooted as if she'd just taken a shot. "Okay, okay!" Brittany grinned and looked around. "You guys left before you could hear what everyone said to Finn!"

"Oh, sweet, what did they say?" Santana sat back in the booth and looked as comfortable in the seat as she would have done in her own home. Rachel was still trying to process everything. She really wasn't sure how to react. Here she was, at a table with Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. Granted, Brittany was only ever mean by association, but the other two? Here  _they_  were, commending her for something she'd done, and it seemed to have completely turned the tables for the better.

"Second order of business," Brittany hit her gavel on the table and it squeaked. "Sugar totally called Finn a douchbag,"

Santana smacked the table with her hand and said, "Ha!" in a triumphant tone.

"Everyone pitched in with insults, and Schue walked in just as Finn kicked a chair across the room," Quinn shook her head, but she smiling toothily. "He sent him to Figgins."

"The chair hit the upright bass and Finn got suspended for the rest of the week for wrecking school property!"

Everyone was laughing and Rachel felt like she was observing some sort of gossip show about her life from inside the TV, but she didn't seem to have any lines.

"Right, okay, third order of business," there was another squeak from the gavel.

"Rachel," Quinn said, and she waited until the brunette lifted her head to continue. "I know this seems sudden, and like it's only a result of you dumping Finn, but that just seemed like the topper on a culmination of events leading to this. Brittany and I – Brittany especially-"

"And me too, I guess," Santana added.

"Yes, Santana, too. We just wanted to make this official, or whatever."

"Make what official?"

"That we're all friends with you, duh!"

Rachel looked around at all of them. Santana was pretending to be indifferent, and Quinn looked like she was trying to make her smile less wide. Brittany wasn't holding back at all and her blue eyes were sparkling. Rachel couldn't stop her own dopey smile. "Thank you."

"Whoa, don't get teary," Santana tore a bit of napkin off and flicked it at Rachel. "This is a cause for celebration."

"Yeah, Rach."

"They're happy tears, don't worry," Rachel said with a watery laugh. "I just- I've admired you all for so long, and even after everything that's happened, it feels so good to hear you all call me your friend," Rachel laughed again when Brittany hugged her.

"Okay, this is all very touching, but I wants me some breakfast, and I wants it now."

"But I-"

"Look," Santana stopped trying to flag down the waitress and focused her attention on Rachel. "I used to hate you, and that feeling has slowly gone away to be replaced by a little something I like to call 'positive neutrality.' I don't like when you talk a lot, but I am no longer repulsed by your voice. This is a good thing. Also, I like when you sing, and we should talk about cornering Schuester to make him give us a duet for Nationals."

"I think I'm having a psychotic meltdown," Rachel said, and Brittany snorted.

"Rachel, c'mere," Santana wiggled her fingers and leaned over the table. Rachel leaned, too. "C'mon, little closer," Santana had stopped in the middle, and bit her lip as Rachel closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for her kiss.

"Ah!" Rachel hand flew to cover her face and frowned at Santana's laughter. "It's rude to flick people in the nose, Santana."

"It's also hilarious. Seriously, though, I need food."

xxx

The girls went back to Santana's house after a delicious, long breakfast. Santana unlocked her front door and Rachel giggled a little confusedly when Brittany ran through the house as she ripped her shirt off, revealing a light blue bikini top with yellow spots that, if you looked close enough, were tiny ducks. Santana and Rachel both turned to Quinn to see her shrug and remove her own dress, underneath it a turquoise bikini with darker blue jagged stripes.

"B planned our whole day, just so you know," Quinn said, and she left the two brunettes to follow sounds of Brittany already splashing into the pool outside.

"Be there in a minute," Santana called. "C'mon," she tilted her head towards to stairs and started walking up when Rachel stopped her.

"Wait, but-"

"What, Berry?" Santana tried to sound annoyed, but really, she was just glad to have Quinn and Brittany back in her life. After Quinn had the baby, and all the stupid drama with Brittany and Artie, it was so nice having them back. And having Rachel there with the possibility of awesome orgasms later in the day was totally sounding good, too.

"I don't have a swimsuit," Rachel pouted.

"Um, duh," Santana turned and took the steps two at a time before shouting back, "We'll find you something!"

Rachel might've stomped her foot had anyone been there to see her, but instead she just smiled and followed her sort-of-not-quite-yet-possibly-almost friend up to her room. As soon as Rachel stepped into Santana's bedroom, a multi-colored swimsuit hit her in the face.

"Try that," Santana's back was turned towards her closet and she was hooking the black clasp of a white bikini top behind her back, the string of the garment already tied behind her neck.

Rachel looked at the suit she'd been thrown and bit her lip. It was simple enough; an originally white fabric that had been dyed with orange, yellow, pink, and blue flowers. "I'll just-" Rachel didn't finish her sentence as she quickly walked into Santana's bathroom.

About nine minutes later Rachel still hadn't come out, and Santana was getting impatient. "What's taking so long?" she knocked on the door.

"Nothing! I'm just not used to wearing a suit this- this-"

"This what?"

"Revealing!" Rachel huffed as she put her hair up in a bun, just to get it off of her neck.

Santana sighed. "What the hell do you wear when you go swimming, then?"

"I- I have several lovely one-pieces at home, and I would be more than amenable to just call my daddy and I'm sure he'd have no problem with-"

"Berr... Rachel," Santana squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed her forehead in mild irritation. "I thought we'd gone over this before."

"Um, gone over what?" Santana could tell the short woman was just standing on the other side of the door, probably fidgeting with her hands and staring at the doorknob like it was a rattlesnake.

"That you're a hot piece of ass," Santana smirked when she didn't hear any response. "Now come on, I wants to get my tan on!" This time Santana frowned when she didn't get a response. "You know what? Fine. Stay in there all day while Q, Britts, and I have a grand ol' time without you."

Santana made it to the hallway when she heard, "Wait!" She turned and then mentally patted herself on the back for not giving Rachel the only one-piece she had, because the petite brunette was entirely owning the bright bikini Santana had given her.

"Don't laugh," Rachel had a defiant pout on her face and her arms were crossed protectively over her stomach.

"Who's laughing?" Santana walked over to the shy woman and took hold of her wrists so she could keep them away from Rachel's torso. Her eyes wandered appraisingly up Rachel's body from her ankles up to her collarbone, and finally settled on her eyes. Santana dropped Rachel's wrists and placed both hands on her jaw, and with a slightly cocky tone she said, "Hot."

Santana walked away and grinned triumphantly when she heard Rachel splutter a "thank you," and the padding of bare feet followed her down the hardwood stairs. Santana chuckled when she saw Quinn completely relaxed on a floating lounge chair, either not noticing or not caring that she was being pulled around the pool by Brittany. The brunette walked over to one of the poolside lounge chairs and made herself comfortable on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands so she could watch the shenanigans in the water. She reached back and unhooked her bikini top, and smirked when she noticed Rachel purposefully looking away.

Rachel tentatively walked to the steps leading down into the pool, and smiled when the water was a perfect counter to the heat of the late morning.

"Rachel, c'mere," Quinn was drafting in the middle of the pool, and Brittany seemed to have somehow disappeared.

Rachel waded over to where Quinn was floating and twisted the chair around so they were facing each other. The brunette was on her toes and her chin kept dipping below the water as she tried to stay up. "Yes, Quinn?"

Quinn was wearing a subtle smirk that Rachel was having trouble deciphering. "Will you please push me to the side of the pool?" Rachel gave a light shove and the pool chair drifted away.

"Why?" Rachel still stood on her toes as she watched Quinn's smirk break out into a toothy grin.

"So Brittany could get behind you."

Before Rachel could spin around, hands were snaking just under her ribs and she was being flung out of the water towards the deep end of the pool. Rachel shouted as her entire body was ejected from the pool and was subsequently submerged when she landed again. She resurfaced to see Brittany's exuberant, laughing face as the blonde scooped her up and brought her to the shallow end for a proper hug. "Your scream was the best!"

Rachel found she wouldn't have been able to be angry at Brittany even if the tall woman hadn't been laughing hysterically and giving her the tightest bear-hug she'd had in a while, so she just smiled, rolled her eyes, and squeezed back. To Quinn – who was also laughing – however, she shot an amused glare. "A little warning would have been nice, Quinn."

"You were like a rocket!" In her laughing fit Quinn had lost her sunglasses to the bottom of the pool. Brittany noticed and let go of Rachel in favor of rescuing the glasses.

"I'm sorry, it was just too good!" Quinn was holding her sides and she was barely making any noise anymore she was laughing too hard. So hard, in fact, that she didn't notice Rachel advancing.

"You should have warned me," Rachel said, and she waded back over to Quinn, whose body was safe and dry in the floating chair save for her backside, and her legs as they hung over the edge of the seat. Quinn stopped laughing as soon as she saw the evil glint in Rachel's eye.

"Ohh, no, no, no!" Quinn frantically began kicking her feet and paddling away from the quickly approaching brunette. She was grinning though, when she yelled, "No, stay away!"

Rachel smirked and slipped behind the chair. Brittany came up out of the water with Quinn's glasses in time to see Rachel tilt the other blonde's chair backwards so she tipped out of it. Rachel laughed at Quinn's hopeless flailing the resounding chuckles from Brittany and Santana as Quinn was completely dunked underneath the water. Quinn resurfaced and ran her hands over her face to push her hair back. She looked at the upturned chair she'd been dumped out of with a grin and Rachel could only let out a surprised squeak before Quinn jumped on her shoulders and shoved her under the water.

"Hey!" Santana shouted. She hastily tied her bikini strings back around her neck and hooked the strap before sitting up and walking to the edge of the pool to better observe the mayhem. Brittany was now in on the water fight and had just tossed Rachel back to the deeper end of the pool. "Britts, be careful with that, I'm going to need it later!"

"Santana, I don't appreciate being spoken about as if I'm some sort of inanimate object that isn't even here, because I can hear you," Rachel swatted off Brittany's third attempt to throw her and the brunette swam to the edge so she could look up at Santana.

The taller brunette leaned down and looked right in Rachel's eyes. "I plan on fully taking advantage of having you at my house for an entire day, and I'd appreciate it if my friends didn't break you before I can have my fun."

Suddenly the pool seemed way too hot for Rachel's taste, so instead of answering Santana, Rachel just sank into the water and swam to the shallow end. She resurfaced and sat on one of the submerged steps, running a hand through her wet hair to get the strands out of her face. What a tremendous turn her life had taken since she sent that text to Santana on Monday. She'd slept with Santana, broken up with Finn, slept with Santana some more, and now she was actually  _hanging out_  with people she never thought would consider her a friend. Some of the other glee kids might not understand how she could forgive any of them, but to Rachel, she could be just as bad. Sunshine and the crack house, anyone?

Rachel was shaken from her thoughts when Brittany walked up and splashed her. "Come out of the water, you look like a Jewish raisin," the blonde walked over to Santana who had resumed her place on the lounge chair, but she was on her back and her eyes were closed. Rachel stifled a snort with her hand when Brittany wrung her hair out over Santana's stomach and the woman retaliated by chasing her tall friend into the house. Rachel got out of the pool and went to the table next to the back door where one of the women had stacked a few white towels. Rachel took one and wrapped it around herself before plopping down in the seat Santana had so quickly vacated. She closed her eyes just breathed for a few minutes, and then started when Quinn suddenly sat down next to her.

"Sorry," Quinn said. She was drying out her hair with a towel and it was getting rather fluffy.

"It's quite alright, Quinn," she tucked her own towel in itself so it wouldn't fall and then asked, "What else did Brittany have on our itinerary for today?"

"Nothing, right now," Santana answered as she walked back out of the house. "B just fell asleep while I was putting a hoodie on her," she sat down in a chair next to Rachel and Quinn. "My itinerary is I want to know what happened with that oaf you so classily dumped and more fallout from the club."

"Yeah, Rachel," Quinn added. "Did you really find used condoms in the waste basket in his  _room?_ He's so dumb," she shook her head and shared a disgusted look on Rachel's behalf with Santana.

"It was on Saturday," Rachel said. She was looking at her knees and her brow was furrowed as she remembered what happened. "I was at his house attempting to read as he played some horribly violent video game. He paused it and went downstairs for some food, and I decided to clean up the mess he'd made with the snack he'd had not thirty minutes prior. I was bringing the paper napkins and candy wrappers to the trash when I found one of used contraceptive devices on the rim of the bin, and two more on top of the rest of the garbage inside," Rachel cringed at the memory. "And I know it wasn't from him engaging in self-stimulation," Rachel paused in her story when Santana made a gagging noise. "Because he's told me he doesn't like the way they feel, or the mess they make."

There were a few seconds of silence before Quinn put a hand on Rachel's towel-clad back. "Well you're rid of him now," she nudged the brunette with her shoulder. "And you can bet you'll have a better time without him hanging off of your arm like a lost puppy anymore."

"Bravo," Santana nodded approvingly.

"May we please stop talking about Finn? It's leaving a rather unpleasant taste in my mouth," Rachel sighed. She still hadn't looked away from her knees.

"Whatever," Santana shrugged. "I'mma go put on Chopped," the brunette stood from the chair and sauntered back into her house.

Rachel and Quinn followed her and Rachel asked, "Chopped?"

"Food Network," explained Quinn. "Coach may be able to monitor what her cheerios eat, but she can't stop them dreaming," Quinn frowned and one of those perfect eyebrows arched. "She has been known to attempt to disconnect cables lines, though."

Rachel shook her head in mild disbelief as they walked into Santana's room. Brittany was limply draped across the couch against the wall wearing grey cheerios sweatpants and a red hoodie. Her legs were hanging over an armrest and her face was pushed into the cushions. Rachel was going to inquire about her awkward positioning when Quinn said, "You didn't even move her, Santana?"

"She's fine, you know she sleeps like a hibernating bear, Q." Santana was on her bed laying down on her stomach as she fiddled with her remote to bring up recorded programs on her television. She selected her desired show and snagged a pillow to support herself as she settled in. Rachel stood still holding her towel as Quinn helped herself to a drawer seemingly full of cheerios clothing and slipped on sweats and a shirt. The blonde then walked to the couch and gently picked Brittany up by the shoulders. She dragged the sleeping woman and turned her so her head and body were on the cushions and then lifted Brittany's legs so she could sit down herself. Quinn got comfortable and set Brittany's legs on her lap, leaving Rachel the only one still standing.

"Um, Santana, would you mind if I…?" She gestured to the drawer and with Santana's apathetic, "whatever," Rachel removed her towel and put on plain grey sweatpants and a darker grey pullover hoodie. She tentatively sat on the edge of the bed and watched the host of the food show discuss the show participants' given ingredients with the judges.

"What the fuck are they going to do with cranberry granola, halibut cheek, celery, and soy paste?" No one answered her and Santana just kept watching her show. Rachel scooted more fully onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to the taller brunette's hips.

Rachel's gaze wandered from the TV screen to Santana's swimsuit-covered ass and she tried to stop her smile by biting her lip. It didn't work. Her hand had a mind of its own when it made its way from her own knee to brush the skin in the middle of the back of Santana's right thigh. Rachel stared when her feather light touch invoked goose bumps. Santana hadn't looked back or asked her to stop so Rachel let her hand sate its completely innocuous curiosity. She trailed her fingers higher and then slowly pushed them closer to the apex of Santana's legs.

If Rachel had been paying closer attention, she'd have seen that Santana stopped breathing.

She moved her hand back and instead slid up the woman's perfect, fabric-covered backside and gave an experimental grope. Santana jumped, but still didn't turn around or object. Rachel saw Santana release a shaky breath and she squeezed again, harder, this time.

"That looks good."

"What?" Santana asked rather loudly as her head snapped to the couch so she could look at Quinn.

"The food," said Quinn. She hadn't look away from the screen and so failed to see Santana's panicked expression.

Rachel hadn't even heard anything, she was completely fixated by Santana's ass and the firm flesh in her grasp as he kept squeezing. Rachel frowned at the white barrier that stood between her and Santana's magnificently glorious behind.

"Right," Santana said in response to Quinn's innocent comment and looked back to the TV, which she'd long since stopped paying attention to. She skillfully turned a loud gasp into a fake sneeze when she felt Rachel's nomadic hand slide under the fitted material of her swimsuit bottoms and give another hearty squeeze.

"Bless you," Quinn said. She sounded incredibly bored, and Brittany made a sleepily whiny noise when the shorter blonde shifted on the couch.

"Rachel," Santana breathed, and her only acknowledgement was a flex of Rachel's fingers. "You want a snack?"

Rachel took some time to process what she'd been asked, but when it registered, she said, "Sure."

Santana was off of the bed and Rachel's hand slipped from her body. The shorter woman quickly and didn't spare Quinn or Brittany and lasting glances. Rachel hurried down the hall but didn't make it to the stairs before she was yanked into an open door. Santana pushed Rachel on the guest bed and tore her own swim top from her body. "Handsy, much?" she shoved her – now wet – bottoms down her legs and then climbed onto the bed to begin stripping Rachel. "And with Quinn and Brittany  _right there_?" Santana yanked her cheer sweats from Rachel's hips and brought the bikini bottoms off with them.

"My body was blocking them, they couldn't see anything," Rachel took off the sweatshirt and bikini top herself before pulling Santana's head towards hers for a hungry kiss. Santana fell on top of her but didn't allow herself to be taken in for another kiss. She slid down Rachel's body, held her thighs apart, and dove into the woman's wetness. She pushed her tongue into Rachel and did her best to hold her hips down so she wouldn't get bucked off. Rachel moaned loudly when Santana thrusted into her with that hot, wet muscle. "Shh, you're being too loud," Santana shushed her before she went back to work.

"You do  _that_  to me," Rachel gasped. "And you expect me to be quiet?"

Santana replaced her tongue with two fingers and rested her cheek on Rachel's quivering thigh. "Yeah, Rach," she gave a barely there lick to Rachel's wet clit and smirked when the brunette tried (and failed) to quiet a cry of pleasure. "That's exactly what I expect."

xxx

Brittany woke up to loud whimpering, screaming, moaning, and grunting coming from two rooms away. "'Time is it?" she asked. When Quinn didn't answer, she looked up to see that the blonde had smartly covered her ears with Santana's noise-cancelling headphones and was scrolling through their friend's iPod library. She poked Quinn in the thigh and when she took the headphones off, Brittany asked, "What happened?" she pointed back where the sounds were coming from.

Quinn scoffed in mild disgust. "Rachel thought I couldn't see her grabbing Santana's butt while we watched the show and then she and Santana left the room like ten minutes ago," she cringed when a particularly loud wail was heard through multiple walls. "I'm surprised it took you this long to wake up, B."

Brittany snorted. "You're such a dork, Quinn, why are you just sitting here? You could've gone outside," Brittany sat up and stretched, reaching for the ceiling.

"I didn't think, I just grabbed Santana's headphones and Chasing Pavements has been on repeat pretty much since they left," Quinn rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh.

"Well, come on," Brittany got up and pulled Quinn so they were standing. "We're gonna make a break for it, kay?"

Quinn made an uncomfortable face, but nodded.

"And you totally know we're going to give both of them shit for this for like, ever, so don't even worry about it," Brittany's eyes went wide and she grinned, and then she and Quinn booked it for the stairs as fast as they could, both smothering giggles like they were fourteen again when they heard another moan.


	4. I Always Knew You Were A Bottom

"Unh, shit!" Santana smashed her face into the mattress as Rachel fell onto her back, both of them slick with perspiration. Santana was bent over the edge of the bed with Rachel's arm wedged between Santana's stomach and the mattress and her right hand moving quickly at the apex of Santana's thighs. " _Jesus!_ Why are you so good at this?"

"Trust me," Rachel breathed, her cheek resting on the place between Santana's shoulder blades. "This is all just eager experimentation." Rachel wiggled her fingers and Santana mewled accordingly. "As you well know," she twisted a wrist and logged away the new noise the action evoked for future reference. "I was a virgin before Monday night," Rachel twisted her wrist the other way. "So I'm just trying to be as versatile as I can, for you sake."

"You make it sound like I'm-" Santana grunted. "Like I sleep around." Rachel gave a particularly rough push with her fingers and Santana bit down on the bunched up comforter under her face. Rachel stayed quiet, so Santana spoke on around her mouthful of fabric. "I don't sleep around." Rachel nipped at one of Santana's protruding shoulder blades and smiled when Santana whined and her walls clamped around Rachel's fingers. "Pull my hair," Santana gritted out. Her orgasm was right around the corner, and it wouldn't take much more.

"What?"

"Rachel," Santana whined. "Pull my hair," Santana gave a high-pitched grunt as her head was yanked back and her inner walls spasmed and her body went rigid as she came around Rachel's slowing fingers. Santana took gasping breaths and laid on her stomach with her backside pressed into Rachel for three minutes before she began to breathe regularly again. Rachel placed soft, lingering kisses across Santana's back and shoulders as she came down.

That feeling began creeping up on Santana, and the tingling warmth from Rachel's lips on her skin made Santana squirm, and she panicked. She tried to stand but Rachel's weight held her down. "Off…" When Rachel didn't move and just continued kissing, Santana spoke louder. "Get off!"

Rachel stumbled back against a wall and watched as Santana stood up with her back to Rachel and took deep breaths. "I'm sorry," Rachel said, and she stood back to give Santana space.

After a minute, Santana said, "Whatever," and she shook her head to clear it of its sudden murkiness. She reached for her bikini top but then dropped it. "I need a shower," she turned and saw Rachel desperately trying to look less awkward, naked in the guest room. "C'mere." When Rachel just eyed her wearily, Santana walked forward and pressed her body against Rachel's, and pushed the woman's lips apart with her tongue. When Rachel pulled back from the kiss and bit her lip, Santana asked, "What?"

"I guess I'm just a little confused," Rachel watched her fingers trail up the drying sweat on Santana's abs, stopping as she brushed the undersides of her breasts. Rachel let her gaze linger on Santana's pert nipples for a second before meeting her eyes. "You want to be close to me as you climax, but afterwards, you push me away." As Santana started to open her mouth, Rachel said, " _Míreme._ " And Santana's mouth turned down and her eyes softened. " _Look at me_. That's what you said to me on Monday night before you held my face, looked me in the eyes, and came around my fingers." When Santana didn't pull away or scoff, Rachel cupped her face. "And then you pushed me off you when I started kissing your neck," Rachel's hand trailed up to the spot on Santana's neck and she traced the fresh hickeys she'd left there only minutes before. "You pushed me off again just now. Why?"

Santana frowned deeper, but it wasn't a scowl; more of a small pout. Rachel held Santana's eyes as the woman swallowed and sucked in a breath before fixing her gaze to the ceiling.

"I like the closeness," Rachel titled Santana's head back down and then shrugged with a little grin. "I like seeing you like this," she leaned up and planted a kiss on Santana's down-turned lips. "I promise not to tell anyone what a softy you are."

The women were pulled from their thoughts when they heard screaming from outside. Expecting the worst, they ran to the guest window – both grabbing the same blanket from the bed to cover themselves – and Santana tore the curtains open. Her heart rate slowed when she saw Quinn kicking and screaming with a smile on her face as Brittany carried her then with a final squealing protest from Quinn, Brittany jumped both of them into the pool.

"Let's shower so we can join them," Rachel pulled Santana with her by yanking on the blanket they both clung to, and stopped before the door so she could pick up their fallen bikinis.

"Fine," Santana said, and she grinned deviously before twirling quickly so she was fully wrapped in the blanket, and she ran out of the door to her bedroom with a shouting and stark naked Rachel hot on her heels.

"Santana!"

Santana cackled gleefully as she ducked into her bathroom and was then slammed into the wall opposite the door when Rachel ran full-speed in after her. "Augh!" Santana shouted through a grin. "My tits!" Her chest had taken the brunt of the impact and Santana clutched at her boobs through the blanket, and gave Rachel a playfully disgusted look. "You've maimed me."

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek, her arms covering her own chest. She raised her eyes to meet Santana's, brought her hands to the lip of the blanket, tugged, slightly, and said, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

_Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…_  "Brash much? You've gotten much more," Santana licked her lips as a very naked Rachel pulled at the blanket again, "forward in the past few days."

"Hm, have I?" Rachel grinned and bit her lip as she leaned in close to whisper in Santana's ear. "It must have been sexually transmitted."

"Ha ha," Santana said, and she sighed when Rachel placed a gentle kiss to her neck.

Rachel nipped at a tendon, licked it. She then backed off, giggling at Santana's closed eyes. "So, who's showering first?"

Santana's eyes opened and she glared. "Rude, Berry. You start to work me up and then don't even attempt to finish what you started?"

"Well don't make me streak through your hallway and maybe next time I won't stop," Rachel folded her arms.

"You seem pretty sure there's even going to be a  _next time_ , don't you?" Santana stepped out from in front of Rachel and went to fiddle with the dials in her large bathtub, and then put the showerhead to her favorite setting before switching the nozzle on.

That caught Rachel off guard. Obviously she didn't expect anything else from Santana, but why couldn't they continue doing this? Rachel was really enjoying these little dalliances, and by sounds Santana had made, Rachel was pretty sure she was enjoying them, too. Was it because she pointed out Santana's want for closeness only to then push Rachel away when she gave it her? Was it because Rachel called her a softy? Last night, Santana had said, "That's cool," when Rachel asked if they could keep sleeping together. Maybe Rachel had misinterpreted the situation. Maybe Santana hadn't meant it at all. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume," Rachel said, the hurt evident in her voice. She was feeling more and more naked by the second, and she was just about to bolt from the room when Santana caught her arm.

"Jesus, Baba Looey," she grabbed Rachel's shoulders and pushed her towards the shower. "I'm just kidding. Besides," she stepped into the shower, slid the glass door closed, and turned to face Rachel. "I haven't taught you everything I know, yet."

Rachel watched in the rather roomy shower as Santana stepped under the stream. Water cascaded over her body and goose bumps arose as the hot water contrasted with her cold skin. "Baba Looey…?" Rachel asked, fixated on the water falling down Santana's stomach.

"You know," Santana rand a hand over her face, moving the hair there out of the way. "Because you're tan, and short, and you've got a big nose." Santana stepped out of the water and placed Rachel under it.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana comparing her nose to that of a cartoon donkey and said, "Santana, if anyone is Baba Looey, it's you," Rachel brushed her hair out of her face and Santana lathered up her own hair with sweet-smelling shampoo.

"Why am  _I_  Baba Looey?" Her hair still soapy, Santana pulled Rachel to her and began shampooing her the slightly shorter woman. Santana's hands gently massaging the shampoo into Rachel's hair made her stutter.

"O-out of the two of us, who has more Hispanic background?" The fingers paused for just a second before they continued kneading.

"Fine. But I'm not Baba Looey, I'm Speedy Gonzales. Baba Looey's on the right side of the law, totally not my style," Santana stepped them both forward and back under the water, pushing their torsos together as she rinsed the thick suds from their hair. At Rachel's audible sigh, Santana asked, "What?"

"I've just… I've never-"

"What, Rachel?"

"I've never showered with someone before."

Santana pulled them back once the shampoo was gone and picked up the conditioner from the shelf in the wall before pouring enough for two heads onto her palm. "Take some," and Rachel did. "I've never done this with someone shorter. It's weird," Santana conditioned her hair, and waited for Rachel to do the same before pulling out her body wash. "Turn around," Santana poured the soap onto her palm and then rubbed her hands together before starting at Rachel's shoulders and working her way down. Her hands ran over hot, slick skin, rubbing between Rachel's shoulder blades, and Santana felt her lips turn up when Rachel arched ever so slightly at the touch. Santana lathered up Rachel's back and rubbed her thumbs against subtle dimples in the small of her back before moving back up and squeezing her waist. "Turn again."

Rachel did and her eyes closed as Santana soaped up the front of her body, her breath catching when Santana ran her gentle hands over her breasts, up her chest, to her neck. Santana's hands worked back down to Rachel's shoulders, down her arms, and then back up only to slide back down Rachel's torso. "Lift your leg," Santana gripped Rachel's thigh and raised it so her foot rested on a small platform in the corner. Rachel kept balance with her hands on Santana's shoulders as the taller woman ran her hands all up and down Rachel's left leg, working up and around Rachel's strong thigh, stopping only at the junction of her legs. "Rachel," Santana waited for Rachel to open her eyes before slowly bringing her hand just a little further to clean Rachel's most intimate area. Rachel held her breath and her eyes slipped shut again as Santana softly moved her hand to wash away the evidence of their impromptu rendezvous. "Okay, other leg."

xxx

Rachel was in a contented daze by the time she was rinsed off, out of the shower, and standing in the middle of Santana's bathroom. Santana was busy running hot water over their swimsuits – mostly just the bottoms. When she was done, she squeezed out the excess water and handed Rachel the lent bikini as she slipped hers on. Santana put her hair in a wet bun and watched as Rachel sluggishly slid the bottoms up her legs and under the towel and then just as slowly put on the top. "What's up with you?"

"You made me sleepy," Rachel put her own hair up and then lazily followed Santana out of the bathroom. Splashing and screaming could be heard from her open window, and Santana grabbed her sunglasses before heading downstairs, Rachel behind her.

"You can nap outside, I promise not to put stickers on you so you get a weird tan, or anything."

"How considerate."

"No problem."

They walked into the backyard to see Brittany sitting by the side of the pool, fashioning a makeshift raft out of a number of swimming noodles and rope, and Quinn was back in her lounge chair, hair sodden and messy as she floated around the pool. As Santana and Rachel approached, Brittany snorted and made eye contact with Quinn, who put on a very serious face before paddling her chair so they couldn't see anything but the top of her head. Murder flashed through Santana's eyes at what happened next.

"Unh, unh, unh! Harder! Oh, god!" Quinn screamed.

"Yes, yes, god, Rachel, yes!" Brittany moaned, laying back by the poolside and writhing on the ground in imitation pleasure.

"Oh, Santana! What a thing to do!" Quinn had floated back around with a huge smile on her face and a hand to her chest when Brittany screamed and dove into the pool, swimming frantically away from the homicidal looking woman in a white two-piece who quickly splashed in after her.

"Brittany, no!" Quinn shouted and laughed as her tall friend made a valiant – and rather futile – attempt to climb into the floating chair to escape Santana's wrath only for the chair to begin sinking under their combined weight. In their panicking about their quickly disappearing vessel, the blondes failed to realize that Santana had skillfully maneuvered underneath them. The chair popped out of the water and away from them, and suddenly Brittany was screaming again as Quinn was pulled under. A tan hand broke the surface and threw the top of a blue striped bathing suit clear over the water where it landed with a wet smack on the concrete. Quinn's head came up and she took a gasping breath, her eyes widening comically as Brittany was yanked under just as she had been.

Santana reemerged on the other end of the pool, a successful grin on her face as she walked up the steps and tossed the whole of Brittany's bikini by the back door. "That'll teach you bitches to eavesdrop," she walked past Rachel who had a stunned blush still on her cheeks from hearing Brittany and Quinn mock the sounds of her and Santana in the middle of their sexual encounter.

"Santana, give me my top back!" Quinn demanded. She was at the pool edge, crouched down in the shallow end, her arms protectively hugging her naked chest.

"Or you'll what? Flash me to death?" she slipped her sunglasses on and reclaimed her lounge chair to soak up more sunlight.

She opened her eyes when she heard a body coming out of the water and saw Rachel slap a hand over her face as Brittany walked over to the towel table naked as the day she was born. As soon as she wrapped herself in a towel, she walked up to Santana, kissed her on the cheek, and then did the same to Rachel. "Next time, just go to the downstairs guestroom. You guys woke me up from my nap, and I think Quinn's brain was actually melting a little," with that, she turned and sauntered into the house.

"Santana, please? Rachel, hand it to me," Quinn said, barely even having noticed Brittany's nudity, as she'd been subjected to it countless times before in locker rooms and drunken sleepovers.

Rachel had regained her composure and walked over to pick up the suit top that was a few feet out of Quinn's reach. She brought it to the blonde, made like she was going to hand it to Quinn, who was reaching for it, but then paused. "You used to create rude, pornographic drawings of me in the bathrooms during freshman and sophomore year."

"Oh, come on!" Quinn said, and watched Rachel throw the suit over her shoulder.

"You can get out of the pool to retrieve your top whenever you feel ready, Quinn," Rachel said, an overly sweet bubbliness in her voice with very smug undertones.

"Ha!" Santana closed her eyes again and basked in the heat caressing her body as her tan skin slowly became just a little bit darker.

Rachel lay down in the lounger next to Santana and mimicked the woman's earlier position, lying down on her stomach and resting her chin on her arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of water lapping quietly at the sides of the pool.

xxx

"We should have done this a year ago," Brittany wore a pink bikini of hers that she'd left at Santana's house some time in the past few weeks, her other suit still in a wet pile by the door. She was happily resting in the warm sun on her lovely self-made raft.

"B, a year ago, I was pissed off at everything, Quinn as an emotional, depressed wreck, you were a space cadet, and Berry was the glee bitch we all resented," Santana said.

"Please, you were just as emotionally fucked as I was," Quinn had eventually sucked it up and left the pool to get her swim top, and then dried off in the sun.

Santana grinned in actual happiness. "One of my favorite things about your little 'I Hate Society' phase, Q? The swearing," she flicked a green bean at Quinn and the cold legume landed on her heated back.

Quinn whined. "Get it oooff!"

Brittany got out of the pool, walked over, plucked the bean from the small of Quinn's back, and popped it in her mouth before lying down on the lounge chair next to Quinn. "I'm totally not a space cadet, anymore. Not since Tina's tutoring lessons," she grabbed a piece of broccoli – she'd come to terms with the fact that people didn't actually ever live in the vegetable – and began munching on it.

"And Q, you and I are definitely less basket casey than we were last year," Santana bit into a cucumber sandwich and took off her sunglasses. The sun was still high in the sky, but she was on her stomach again, and they kept getting in the way when she rested her head on her arms.

"Berry's still a glee bitch," Quinn said, and they all chuckled. "But I'm pretty sure none of us resent her anymore."

Rachel sighed particularly deeply from her lounge chair between Santana and Quinn, and the women quieted so as not to wake her. "Hey, San?" Brittany softly called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck her around, kay?"

"What- I'm not-! Why does everyone always think  _I'm_  the lecherous one?  _She_  was grabbing  _my_  ass, before, okay? And she's the one who instigated the whole thing in the first place!" She sat up from her position and retied her bikini string so she could stare at her accuser directly.

"Look, San," Brittany got up and moved around to sit next to Santana on her chair. Quinn sat up, too, so they were all three of them facing each other, with Rachel asleep in the middle. "We both know that when some things aren't said in time, people get really hurt."

xxx

_Santana, wearing her pink and black striped dress and a black, tasseled leather jacket, walked up to the lockers, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Hi."_

_Brittany turned, a little unsure at Santana's foreign expression. "Hey."_

" _Can we talk?" Her voice was quiet, and hesitant, like she wasn't sure herself whether she wanted to be asking the question in the first place._

_Brittany closed the red book in her hands and placed it in her locker. "But we never do that."_

" _Yeah, I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club."_

" _Yeah," Brittany said, her blue eyes soft and curious._

" ' _Cause it's made me do a lot of thinking," she took a shallow, shaky breath. "And what I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings," Santana looked nervously to her right, terrified that someone would overhear her. "Feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And, Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert, I just can't," she shook her head._

" _I understand that," Brittany nodded, but her eyes still conveyed her confusion._

_Santana looked down, and her eyebrows moved a millimeter closer together. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"_

_Brittany looked sadly at Santana's expression, and shook her head. "No, not really."_

_Santana sucked her lips between her teeth and looked down before meeting Brittany's eyes. "I want to be with you. But, I'm afraid of the talks, and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school."_

_Brittany smiled. "But, honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you," she watched as Santana frowned and looked down, "you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words._

_Her eyebrows turned up and a tear escaped to the corner of her right eye. "Yeah, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back," her voice was trembling. "Still, I have to accept that I love you," the lone tear was now rolling down her face. "I love you, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn," she looked to the right and back again, "or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back," she pleaded. "Please."_

" _Of course I love you. I do, you're my best friend, San, I'll always love you."_

_Santana's brow furrowed, and she frowned. "But not the way I love you?"_

_Brittany shook her head, her lips turned down in a sad pout._

_Santana frowned for a second but then she shook her head. "No, that's okay, we can still be together."_

_Brittany's pout deepened. "But it wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know, if I did love you the same way, I would so be yours. Proudly so," she said, and moved to clutch Santana's arm, but Santana jerked it out of the way and held her hand up in warning._

" _Don't," her tears fell freely, now._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Brittany thought she had never seen Santana so upset, and tried to put her arms around Santana but she was pushed away._

_Santana looked hurt and angry. "Get off me," Santana gave Brittany one more fleeting look of utter devastation and then walked away._

xxx

"I know we worked through it, but that was awful for me to see you so sad, San. It made me feel like before I threw up all my cotton candy after the Lima Fair, remember that?" Brittany nudged Santana's shoulder with her own.

"Yeah, B," Santana smiled softly at the memory. They had just ridden the Ring of Fire. "You were green."

"Well that's how I felt. So you," she turned and pointed a finger at Santana's nose, "make sure to tell me when you start freaking out."

"I'm not going to-"

"Santana," Brittany said. "Yes, you will."

Santana rolled her eyes, but she knew it would be a moot point to argue with Brittany. She knew everything was a façade. She knew her resentment towards Rachel Berry shifted three years ago in that makeshift green room as they waited for their turn to compete. It's not like she had  _feelings_  for Rachel, or anything. Even if she did, she didn't foster them. Fuck no, she shoved the extremely  _nonexistent_  feelings to the dirt, and even kicked them a few times for good measure. If she  _did_ have feelings, they'd be repressed as hell, and she'd beat them to the ground if they ever dared to surface. If she had feelings. "Fine," is what she finally said.

"Fine what?" Brittany asked.

"Fucking… fine, I'll tell you when I start freaking out."

"Good. Now eat your sandwich," Brittany stood and walked back into the house to restock her plate with veggies.

"That girl is way cleverer than anybody gives her credit for," Quinn shook her head after Brittany's retreating form.

"Damn straight," Santana flopped sideways on her lounge chair and the creaking sound startled Rachel awake.

"What time is it?" she yawned as she pushed herself up and got into a sitting position. She had a small line indent across her stomach from the chair.

"Just past three," Quinn said. Santana rolled back onto her stomach and didn't acknowledge Rachel at all.

"Here, Rachel," Brittany came back with a full plate of vegetable, sandwiches, and sliced fruit. "You slept through lunch."

"Thank you," she took the food and scooted back as Brittany sat down next to her. "Santana, where are your parents?"

"It's their anniversary, they're in some villa in France," she mumbled into her arm. "Let's go inside," she sat up and then walked to her house. "It's too hot out."

Rachel groaned and collapsed back onto the cushions of the lounge chair. Brittany chuckled, took the plate of food, handed it to Quinn, and easily scooped Rachel into her arms. Brittany carried her into the house and Santana snorted at the amused look on Rachel's face as she clung to Brittany's neck for balance.

She carried Rachel to the couch and carefully set her on the floor before falling gracelessly down on the couch, ignoring the whining yell from Santana when Brittany sat on her. "Aaahh, B, get your toned ass off of me!" Santana was on her stomach and Brittany had sat down on the small of her back.

"Rachel, come here," Brittany gestured for Rachel and when she was in reach Brittany snagged by the arm and pulled the smaller woman onto her lap.

Santana groaned. "I will kick you heavy bitches out of my house and I will lock you out!" She was futilely trying to squirm away, and she growled when Quinn came in and laughed at the sight.

"I always knew you were a bottom, Santana," Quinn stated. She walked into the kitchen and smirked when she heard a roar. Quinn watched from her seat on a countertop as the two heads visible over the back of the couch bobbed and then fell as Santana shoved them off. Her hair was wild and falling out of its holder and she had a playfully furious scowl on her face.

Rachel had absolutely no problem with Santana being a bottom, and when Brittany had been sleeping with her, the blonde had really enjoyed when she was able to take control in the bedroom. Santana, apparently, saw it as a fault. She charged into the kitchen and Quinn hopped from her perch. There was screaming, growling, shouting, and, somehow, Quinn ended up in a headlock. "And that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Santana gave Quinn a noogie – to which struggled against – and then Santana released her. Quinn received a swift kick to her backside and yelped, but then everybody was even.

"All right," Santana said. She walked over to the couch where Brittany and Rachel had resituated. She sat next to Brittany, leaned her back against the armrest, and propped her legs over Rachel and Brittany's thighs. "I want to know the rest of what happened after Berry and I left."

Quinn sat in a chair next to the couch, and grinned when Brittany clapped her hands together. "It was awesome! Puck totally isn't talking to Finn."

xxx

" _Dude, you cheated on Berry?" Puck's arms folded across his chest._

" _That's really mean, Finn," Brittany frowned as she sat next to Finn._

" _Word," Artie shook his head disapprovingly._

" _Yeah, Finn. You're a real douchebag. Not Asperger's," Sugar flung her hair over her shoulder and then went back to playing with her phone._

" _Not cool," Mike said. He frowned and pulled Tina closer._

" _Shut up!" Finn roared. "None of you know what you're talking about!"_

" _So you've just been having Stacy over for her tutoring skills, then?" Quinn asked over her book._

_Grabbing hold of the lifeline as though it was a flotation device in the middle of the ocean, Finn brightened and said, "Yeah! She's been helping me with math and stuff."_

" _Wow, Finn. You're a worse liar than my cat," Brittany observed._

_Finn's face turned red. "I'm not lying!"_

" _Except you totally are, because Stacy's on the cheerios and she gets worse grades than I do."_

_Finn's eyes widened in realization that he'd been caught, and he looked to Kurt, hoping maybe his brother would be on his side, but Kurt wouldn't meet his eyes. Infuriated that no one was vouching for him, Finn found the nearest chair and kicked it with all his might. There was a loud crash, a disgruntled shout from the bass player, and then Will Schuester's voice rang out._

" _What in the world is going on in here?"_

xxx

"And then he sent Finn to Figgins, and he can't come to school until Tuesday."

"Yeah," Quinn said. "And I think Carole grounded him for a month, or something."

"Fantastic," Santana smirked, and nodded approvingly. "Cool. So, who's up for Weeds?" She got off of the couch and walked over to the entertainment system.

"Oh…" Rachel frowned. She was very much not up for marijuana, or any smoke inhalation of any sort. Unless Santana was talking about brownies, then maybe she could… No, no, she would  _not_  participate in the consumption of drugs. "I don't think-"

"Relax, Rachel," Quinn curled up on the leather chair so she was comfortably facing the large television. She had slipped on the clothes from Santana's drawer. "She means the TV show. You know, with Mary-Louise Parker?"

"From Fried Green Tomatoes?"

Quinn smiled. "From Fried Green Tomatoes."

"Oh. Okay, then."

xxx

Rachel and Brittany went upstairs and put on their sweatpants and shirts and when they came back down, Santana was just selecting 'Play' from the menu. They watched the show for hours, and eventually, they ordered pizza. Rachel got a salad, and they watched more of the show as they had dinner. At nine, Brittany fell asleep, and at nine-forty, Quinn took her home. Santana drove Rachel home after she'd changed back into her dress and Santana had put on one of her own signature tight dresses.

xxx

Rachel got home at ten o' clock, and her dads were huddled together on the couch watching an episode of  _Star Trek: Voyager_. She plopped down next to them and sighed contentedly.

"Hey, sweetie," her dad said, and her daddy hummed his greeting.

"Hi, dads," she rested her head back on the couch and smiled when she saw they were watching the episode where Seven of Nine was introduced.

"How was your day?" Leroy asked from the other side of the couch, over the sound of phaser fire and Borg intellect.

"It was good," she closed her eyes sleepily and pulled her legs up underneath her. "Really good. Santana and I woke up to Brittany and Quinn surprising us and taking us to breakfast at BreadstiX, and then we all hung out at Santana's afterwards."

"That's great," Leroy responded, and he sounded just as tired as she did.

Hiram smiled at his daughter, but his lips quickly pursed and his eyes widened behind his glasses. "Hey Rach," he said, and noticed that Rachel didn't move. "Rach," he said again, and this time, he reached out and poked her on the side of her neck. She swatted him away, but he did it again. Leroy was now watching in amusement as his husband and daughter played a game of Poke and Swat. His merriment persisted when he realized that Hiram was poking a very dark hickey on Rachel's neck, and he tried not to laugh as Rachel got more and more flustered.

"Daddy!" Rachel opened her eyes and was not pleased to see her parents giggling at her discomfort at being provoked. "What?"

"Well I'm just curious where this large hickey came from, as you told us you broke up with Finn Hudson on Tuesday."

"Umm…"

"Yes, dear?"

Rachel had never lied to her parents before, at least not about anything major. "I slept with Santana on Monday to retaliate against Finn for cheating on me."

Voyager was clicked off in an instant and the playful teasing stopped right along with the show. "Rachel…" Leroy said in a gently chiding fashion, trying to understand why his usually levelheaded daughter had done something like this.

"She was really sweet to me, I don't regret being with her," Rachel moved from the couch to sit on the coffee table so she could face her parents as she spoke to them. "And yesterday, she took me home in the beginning of glee after I confronted Finn and she," Rachel sighed and shook her head, searching for the right word. "She comforted me, and today I had the most wonderful time with three girls I've admired since the first day of high school," she looked at her dads and tried to gauge what they were thinking.

Hiram and Leroy sat close together with their knees and shoulders touching, and they held each other's hands tightly enough that Rachel could see her daddy's knuckles turn white. "Thank you for telling us, sweetie, although I can't say I'm not shocked," said Hiram.

"She made it special for me," Rachel said with a soft smile.

Something crossed Leroy's mind – other than stringing up that Lopez girl for daring to touch his baby girl – and he asked, despite the warning light going off at his own question, "Rachel, honey," he cringed at himself. "How do you know she isn't just… using you?" He'd heard his daughter crying over slushy attacks and cruel insults enough to wonder why Santana Lopez would want to be close to Rachel at all if it wasn't to hurt her.

"I know she isn't, dad, because,"  _Because of the way she looks at me._  "Because  _I_  propositioned  _her_ , not the other way around," she cocked an eyebrow at her fathers, knowing full well they wouldn't dispute her.

"Gee, Hiram," said Leroy. "I wonder where they picked  _that_  up."

Hiram cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "Well that means she's confident," Hiram shared a we-raised-our-daughter-well look with Leroy and then kissed his husband's cheek. "Just like her daddy."

"We just want you to be careful. You know we'll always support you, Rach. C'mere," he said, and he detatched himself from Hiram so Rachel could sit between them, and they hugged her so tightly she squeaked.

"I love you," she mumbled, her face smothered between them.

"Love you, too," they echoed.

She kissed each of them on the cheek, told them goodnight, and then walked upstairs. She barely got through her nightly routine before she collapsed, happily exhausted, onto her bed. She dreamt of someone whispering Spanish sweet nothings into her ear…


	5. Show Me What You've Learned

It had been three weeks since Rachel's day with the girls, and, since then, all of her teachers must had conspired together to make her social life even more nonexistent than it already was. She had tests almost every other day, and the only time she really left her house was to go to the library to do research for essays. The mad studying was finally over, though, and she was just leaving her last Friday class – which she'd had a test in – for glee when Quinn walked up and fell in step with her.

"Have you been swamped, too?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes," they turned into the choir room and sat down together in the front row. "I thought our senior year was supposed to be a breeze, but it seems like they are trying to make it as difficult for us as they possibly can."

"Oh, I know," Quinn rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs. "I had four tests this week alone."

"I had three," said Rachel, and just as she did, Brittany and Santana came into the room. Brittany waved to Rachel and Quinn enthusiastically, but Santana barely made eye contact with Rachel before she walked up to take a seat in the back row. During the three weeks that passed since that day at Santana's house, Santana hadn't approached her for anything but a snide comment about her nose, or her wardrobe. Rachel missed the sex. It was more than that, though; she missed the closeness that came with the sex. She missed seeing that more delicate side of Santana, and she missed being the cause of that vulnerability.

The rest of the club filtered in, followed by Mr. Schuester, where he began to tell them their assignment was to come up with two songs for Sectionals. Rachel raised her hand, but Kurt asked the question she had on the tip of her tongue.

"What genre?"

Mr. Schue told them any genre. Rachel already had a mental list of twenty songs she wanted to use. She'd have to narrow it down.

xxx

When glee ended, Rachel still had Puck's version of  _Smokin' in the Boys' Room_  stuck in her head as she gathered her things. Everyone was leaving, but Rachel stayed in her chair, sorting through some sheet music she had in her bag. She didn't look up when the door closed, but she did look up when she felt warm fingers touch the back of her neck. "Santana…"

"Hm?" Santana stepped around in front of Rachel, took the papers from her hands, set them on the floor, and then straddled Rachel's lap.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Rachel looked up to Santana's face to try and read her, but her expression was neutral.

"Nothing," Santana whispered, and she braced herself against Rachel's shoulders before leaning in for a kiss.

Rachel signed through her nose against Santana's cheek and leaned into the soft caress of full lips. "That," Rachel said once Santana had pulled away, "was nothing?"

Santana hummed in the affirmative before sliding her left hand down, slipping it under the hem of Rachel's soft, light blue sweater, running her palm up Rachel's twitching stomach, and, finally, cupping a warm breast through the thin fabric of her bra before gently teasing at the nipple with her fingers. Rachel breathed heavily and slid both of her own hands up Santana's bare thighs, past the red and white tassels of her Cheerios skirt, and she only stopped when her fingers brushed the material of Santana's spankies. Santana quietly groaned. "You feel good."

"Finn once told me that my-" Rachel gasped when Santana's right hand pressed against her other breast. "-my boobs aren't that great."

Santana rested her forehead against Rachel's and her brow furrowed at the woman's words. "Seriously?" She leaned back just enough to look Rachel in the eye. "Rach," she squeezed the ample flesh in her hands and then parted her mouth just slightly so she could push her tongue past Rachel's lips as soon as she kissed her again. "Your boobs," she kissed the corner of Rachel's mouth, "are really," she kissed the other corner, "fucking," and she kissed Rachel full on the lips, "wonderful."

And then there was the sound of four different laughs as Puck, Sam, Mike, and Finn all walked into the room. Santana looked at them over her right shoulder, grinned a little at the look of dumbstruck horror on Finn's face, and then turned back to see Rachel still watching her. Santana's stomach did an odd little flip when Rachel whispered, "Wonderful?"

"Get the fuck off of her!" Finn roared, and Santana heard two clomps of giant shoes before all three of his friends apprehended him.

Santana removed her hands from Rachel, swallowed down whatever feelings were trying to shove their way to the surface, and tried in vain to ignore the tingles she felt on her thighs when Rachel's fingers slid from them as she stood up. "Calm down, Shazzan. I don't go where I'm not wanted." She folded her arms across her chest and stood next to Rachel, who, after snapping out of her Santana-induced daze, was pulling her sweater down by the hem as she stood up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Finn," Rachel said as she looked at him. "But you don't have any claim over me. You never really did in the first place." She glanced at Santana and then quickly crouched down to pick up her sheet music. "Excuse me," Rachel held the papers to her chest and quickly left the room. Santana didn't say anything to any of the boys before she grabbed her bag and followed after Rachel.

"Rachel!" She called, but Rachel didn't stop. Santana started running down the vacant halls (students usually cleared out as fast as they could on Fridays), and she finally caught up to Rachel in the empty parking lot by her Prius.

Rachel spun around when she felt Santana lightly touch her on the shoulder. "Am I just a warm body to you?" The question was asked gently, and Rachel was prepared – she was  _expecting_  – for Santana to say yes.

"I thought that's what I was to you."

Santana had a slight frown to her lips, and Rachel's heart hurt at Santana's sincerity. "Why haven't you spoken to me since that day at your house?"

Santana's frown deepened, and she looked at the pavement before lamely shrugging. Rachel stepped closer and lowered her head enough so that she could take Santana's lips in a soft kiss. Rachel's had butterflies in her stomach, and when she pulled back, Santana's pout was still there, but her eyes were on Rachel.

"I miss you," Rachel said, and she kissed Santana again. "Can I stay at your house, tonight?"

Santana nodded, and then Rachel followed her across the parking lot to her car. The ride to Santana's house was silent, and Rachel spent it watching trees and building flash by through the window. Santana pulled into her driveway next to a silver convertible and sighed. "My mom's home."

Rachel unbuckled herself and looked at Santana. "Is that bad?"

Santana shrugged. "Not really. My dad is probably going to be home late. She'll be in her craft room, making stuff for whichever next biggest jewelry show is in whatever state." Santana got out of the car and Rachel followed. "She doesn't like the be bothered when she's in there." Santana opened her front door and kept on walking until she was in her room.

Rachel closed both the front door and Santana's bedroom door. She knew she should look away as Santana changed out of her cheerleading uniform, but it had been three weeks since she had seen that body, and she  _missed_  it. With her back turned, Santana said, "See something you like, Berry?"

Rachel swallowed and looked down. She was back to Berry, not Rach, or Rachel.

"Well?" Santana shot a smirk over her bare shoulder but the smile dropped when she saw Rachel's downcast look. Her gut lurched and she slipped a teeshirt on before turning around with her arms folded across her chest. "What, you don't want in my pants anymore?"

Quietly, Rachel said, "Not if you're going to put on that act all night, no."

Santana scoffed. "You're seriously killing the mood, and I wants to get my mack on."

Rachel's brow furrowed and in her mind she changed tactics. Obviously she wouldn't be able to get Santana to talk about her feelings, but she might get her to express them. She looked at Santana as she said, "Then come over here."

Santana didn't move for a second; it felt like a trap. "Why?"

"So you can continue to teach me what you know." Rachel leaned back against the door and stared Santana down, hoping Santana would drop the cocky charade and let her walls down, if only for a short amount of time.

Santana eyed Rachel for a few more seconds before she finally walked the short steps to where she stood by the door. She put her hands on Rachel's hips and slid them up under that soft blue sweater so she could hold Rachel's warm waist, skin on skin. "You want me to teach you more of what I know?"

Rachel looked in Santana's eyes and nodded.

Santana began to step backwards, towards her bed, and she pulled Rachel with her. "Then, first," Santana sat down on the edge of her mattress and let Rachel step between her legs, "show me what you've learned."

Rachel wanted nothing more than to take her time kissing down Santana's body and to slowly bring her to orgasm, but Rachel was positive that that was a surefire way to get Santana's emotional barriers up and guarded. So, instead of taking it slow like she wanted to, Rachel quickly moved her hand to the hem of her sweater, pulled it off, threw it on the floor, all but tore her bra, skirt, and panties off, and then did the same to the two articles of clothing Santana was wearing. The second they were both completely naked, Rachel roughly shoved Santana back onto the bed, though her voice was gentle. "Sit by the pillows." Santana quickly complied, and Rachel climbed onto the bed in front of Santana and then sat cross-legged. She patted her thigh.

Santana felt a rush of pleasure tingle through her whole body and settle at the apex of her legs, and she did a good job of keeping a completely nonchalant expression as she carefully climbed into Rachel's lap so they were facing each other. As soon as Santana was settled, Rachel wrapped her left arm around the woman's back, moved her right hand to Santana's breast, and leaned down to take the other nipple into her mouth. Santana grunted, a little surprised at how forceful Rachel was being; she'd thought that after so much time apart that Rachel would take things slower, but Santana's body was absolutely not complaining.

Rachel licked and lightly bit at the hard nub between her lips, reveling in the short gasps Santana couldn't contain. When Rachel harshly sucked, Santana's hands squeezed Rachel's thighs and she groaned loudly with her mouth closed. Rachel looked up without removing her mouth, and when she saw the heated way Santana was looking at her, all thought that she wanted to take it slow were gone, replaced by the need to take out three weeks of perceived rejection on Santana's body. Without giving any warning, Rachel's right hand left Santana's breast, went to her center, and swiftly – and easily – pushed into her with two fingers.

" _Fuck_ , Rachel!" Santana wasn't prepared for Rachel to start with such a devastatingly intense pace, and she found herself digging her nails into Rachel's thighs. Her toes curled and she choked on a shout when Rachel made her come in under two minutes. "Fucking shit, Rachel." Santana let go and fell backwards out of Rachel's lap, and she closed her eyes when her head hit a pillow. It wasn't a particularly big orgasm, but her inner walls were still pulsing, and she needed to catch her breath. It was just a night of surprises though, because, apparently, Rachel wasn't done.

Rachel scooted back and then essentially dove down to Santana's wetness, and Santana swore again when Rachel started harshly licking her. She attached her lips to Santana's clit and sucked hard and Santana shouted. Rachel licked her fully and felt Santana clench under her tongue. Rachel knew she was close to her second orgasm, but she also wouldn't allow Santana to push her away, again. She took her right hand and teased Santana's entrance with the tips of her index and middle fingers. Rachel heard Santana make a high-pitched throaty sound and looked up to see Santana's head tossed back. Rachel's left hand slid up the comforter and pried Santana's hand free from the bunched fabric, laced their fingers together, and then pushed into her when she felt Santana squeeze her hand.

Santana was so wet that when Rachel curled her fingers up, Santana's pleasure actually spilled onto her palm and then dripped onto her wrist. Santana held her hand tighter and released desperate gasps and shuddering moans. Rachel pushed in and out quickly, fluttering her tongue over the bundle of nerves like she remembered Santana had done to her, and the woman clenched around her. Rachel squeezed Santana's hand in hers, pushed her fingers deeper, curled them, rubbed a tense spot inside Santana, and felt short nail dig into the skin of her shoulders as Santana's orgasm hit her.

She licked at the woman, slowly bringing her back down, and then crawled up Santana's body. Rachel kissed her and brought their linked fingers up by Santana's head.

Santana sucked in a breath through her nose and whined at the heady taste of herself on Rachel's tongue. She sighed when Rachel pulled out, and she opened her eyes to see the shorter brunette suck her soaked fingers into her mouth. " _Dios_ …" She watched Rachel lick her lips and that hot tongue then licked over the rest of her hand and down her wrist, thoroughly cleaning it of Santana's arousal. Santana felt Rachel's heart beating against her own chest, and that maddening panic began to seep into her veins. She tried to pull her hand out of Rachel's grasp, but Rachel wouldn't let go.

"No," Rachel whispered. She rubbed her nose against Santana's and brushed their lips together. "Don't make me leave." She breathed hotly into Santana's mouth, her eyes closed. Rachel kissed the corner of Santana's mouth and placed her right hand on the side of her neck. "Let me stay," she said, and her hand trailed from Santana's neck to the fingers gripping her shoulder. She grasped Santana's wrist and slowly slid the woman's hand down and into her wet panties, and Rachel's forehead fell to Santana's shoulder. "Let me stay…" She rubbed Santana's fingers against her swollen clit, and when Santana added pressure, Rachel made a sound and turned her head towards Santana's neck. Her hips moved in a rolling rhythm, and she gasped against sweaty skin when Santana pushed into her.

Santana's fear was still there, but she let herself get lost in the feeling of Rachel tight, slippery heat around her fingers. Rachel was riding Santana's hand, slowly working her hips in time with Santana's thrusts. Santana felt something tickling her neck, but she kept moving, and she held Rachel's hand tighter. Rachel breathed a shuddery, "Santana," and Santana's arm muscles strained as she fucked Rachel harder, and deeper. Something tickled her neck, again, and when Rachel gasped, Santana realized she was crying.

"Rachel," Santana tried pulling her hand out of Rachel's but Rachel wouldn't let her. "I want you under me." She pulled again, and Rachel let go. Santana kept her fingers buried as she flipped them. Rachel's legs wrapped around Santana's waist, and her arms around Santana's neck, but Santana pulled back so she could kiss Rachel. This just made Rachel's tears pour harder, but Santana kept on kissing her, moving her tongue in Rachel's mouth like her fingers moved in the woman's cunt. Rachel hugged Santana around her shoulders and massaged the tongue thrusting into her mouth with her own, and couldn't stop crying if she wanted to.

Santana's whole body moved, now, and she used her hips to push against the back of her hand. Rachel ripped her mouth away and she clung to Santana tighter. "San-!" she cried out. "Say something."

"What?" Santana moved her kisses to Rachel's throat.

"Anything, please," her nails bit into the sweaty skin of Santana's back. "Please…"

Santana thrust her hips, moved her mouth to Rachel's ear, and spoke. "Mi estrella," she husked, and Rachel spasmed under her. "Me vuelves loca," Rachel arched into her. "Pienso en ti siempre."

Rachel convulsed under Santana, tingling heat coursing through her every inch of her, and her heart swelled at what Santana had said. She longed to tell Santana how she felt, but she couldn't bring herself to say them. It was just too soon.

Rachel's hold slackened, her legs fell to the bed, limp under Santana, and she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, and she felt Santana kissing her ear, her jaw, her cheek, her nose, and finally, her lips. She expected Santana's tongue, or teeth, but the gentle press of her soft lips was almost too much to take. "Santana…" Rachel sighed when Santana slowly removed her fingers, and a blissful exhaustion threatened to overtake her.

"I won't leave, Santana mumbled against Rachel's lips. She rolled them to the side and wiped Rachel's tears away with the edge of a pillowcase. "I won't leave," she whispered again. "If you won't."

Rachel nuzzled closer to Santana and breathed against damp skin. "I won't go anywhere," Rachel promised. Her eyes shut and she listened to Santana's frantic heartbeat while the woman reached for the covers. "I'm not going anywhere," Rachel repeated, and she fell asleep as Santana put them both under the comforter.


	6. Arroz Con Leche De Soja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's significantly longer than the last one, but here's where the story stops for a while. A 7th chapter is in the works, but it's super friggin' choppy and needs some serious tweaking. So, stay tuned! This story's definitely not shelved, it just might be a while until I post an update.

Santana didn't sleep, that night. She just held Rachel, listened to the sound of her breathing, felt her steady heartbeat, and smelled her hair. She was terrified that if she told Rachel what she wanted to say, she'd be rejected like she had been with Brittany. After all, this whole thing started because Rachel wanted revenge. It had moved past that point, Santana thought, but what if Rachel was just using her for sex, or was just experimenting to see if she liked chicks, or if Rachel was only going to Santana so she could feel good? But, then, why had Rachel been crying earlier? Why would she have said, "I'm not going anywhere," if she hadn't meant it?  _Because she did mean it_ , Santana thought.  _But what if she didn't?_

When did this become anything more than popping Berry's cherry?

Rachel's head turned farther into Santana's chest and she quietly snored, just once. Santana felt her breath catch and she held Rachel closer, taking pleasure in the freedom to be vulnerable with no one awake to see it. She heard birds chirping and the tiniest bit of light filtered in through a crack in her curtains. Suddenly, Rachel sat up, and Santana's eyes snapped shut. She felt the bed dip and the cold from where the covers were thrown back. Rachel's soft footsteps padded to her en suite, and Santana opened her eyes once the door closed.

She listened as Rachel relieved herself, the toilet flushed, the sink ran, and her eyes shut again when Rachel opened the door. Rachel crawled back into bed, put her head back on Santana's chest, and pulled the covers back over herself. "This stopped being about revenge for me the day you brought me here after I broke up with Finn," Rachel whispered, and she kissed the top of Santana's breast. "Being with you terrifies me in the most exciting way, and I know you're just as scared as I am. It's far too premature to say to you what I really feel, but I think it's there, and I just-" Rachel expelled a sigh. "I'll stay until you tell me to leave, and even then, you'll have to give an honest reason why." Rachel kissed the same spot again, and then snuggled down before she quickly fell back to sleep.

Santana's throat ached from trying not to cry. Why was Rachel suddenly so important to her? Why were those touchy-feely words hitting home where it hurt? What does she feel? Santana wondered. What do I feel? Rachel's breath was deep and even, and Santana knew she was asleep. Santana felt herself get sleepy at the weight of Rachel's confession, and her eyes closed.

xxx

Santana woke up at ten to a dark room and an empty bed. She felt tears form in her eyes and she buried her face into a pillow. The sob that had been locked in her throat the previous night escaped when she breathed in and the pillow smelled like Rachel.

"Santana?"

Santana gasped loudly and sat up so she could look around her room. Rachel was getting up from the couch dressed in panties and WMHS teeshirt, a concerned and confused look on her face. She crawled onto the bed but kept her distance from Santana, who was pouting and whose eyebrows were angrily turned down.

"Santana…"

Her pout deepened and she flung herself back onto the pillow and pulled the covers over her head. She felt Rachel moving closer and held the comforter tight in her hands. Rachel tried to pull the blankets back, but Santana's hold was too strong, and she failed. Santana heard Rachel huff and the mattress shifted as the woman left the bed. Santana held her breath and waited for the sound of her bedroom door to open, but it never came. Instead, Rachel pulled up the covers at the foot of the bed, crawled under them, and slid up next to Santana, the two of them surrounded by darkness.

"Why were you crying?" Rachel whispered. Even if she couldn't see it, she knew Santana's face was contorting in anger. Whether she was angry with Rachel or herself, Rachel didn't know.

"Ithunoohidlurft," Santana mumbled. It sounded like she was talking into a pillow.

"I can't understand you, San," Rachel reached out and touched hot skin; it felt like Santana's hip. That simple touch sparked something and then Rachel found herself pinned beneath Santana, still under the covers.

"I thought you had left." Santana said it so softly that if she hadn't spoken directly in Rachel's ear, Rachel was sure she wouldn't have heard it.

Rachel ran her hands up Santana's naked back and tangled her fingers in messy hair. "I'm still here."

There was a moment of quiet before Santana whispered, "Why?"

Rachel held Santana's head and leaned up for a kiss. She missed on the first try and ended up kissing Santana's chin, but on the second go she found warm lips, and then a wet tongue, and hot breath on her cheek. "I told you before that I like seeing you like this." Rachel rolled her eyes at herself because she couldn't actually  _see_  anything under the covers. "I lo-" Rachel caught herself. "-like being with you when you're quiet, when it's just us. It makes me happy that you held me all night and that you were sad when you thought I had gone, that we're having this conversation under the covers on your bed."

Santana collapsed onto Rachel completely and sighed into her neck.

"Santana?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you think I had gone?"

"'Cause."

"Because why?"

Santana didn't answer the question, and instead said, "I'm not going to hold your hand at school."

"I don't expect you to."

"What… what  _do_  you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be like this when we're alone together."

"What do you mean?"

"Just," Rachel breathed in hot air and reached up to lightly caress Santana's face. "You don't have to put your walls up around me."

"I won't be any good at making you happy."

"Santana, it doesn't take much for you to make me smile."

Santana blushed hard, and she was really glad they were both covered in darkness. "How do you say that stuff so easily?"

"Because it's true."

Santana frowned at Rachel's sincerity, and decided to try her hand at being truthful. "I haven't fucked anyone else since we hung out with Brittany and Quinn."

Rachel shook her head. "How is that relevant?" She quietly asked.

Wasn't it obvious? Why did Santana have to explain? "Because I haven't fucked anyone in three weeks."

Rachel's brow furrowed and she smiled slightly. Santana was cute when she didn't want to elaborate on something. "Why didn't you have relations with anyone since the day with Quinn and Brittany?"

"God," Santana flopped to the side and pressed her face against Rachel's arm. "I already told you."

"Told me what? When?"

Santana groaned and then muttered, " _Pienso en ti siempre_."

For the third time since becoming sexually involved with Santana, Rachel compared the cheerleader to her ex-boyfriend, and she shook her head in disbelief. Finn had never made her feel so special, or this cared for. He had just made her feel like she needed to be a better girlfriend because she wasn't good enough, already. Santana hadn't slept with anyone in three weeks because she was constantly thinking about Rachel. "Be- because of me?" Rachel reached over and cupped Santana's cheek and gently rubbed with her thumb. Rachel turned her body so they were facing each other when Santana didn't answer. "Do you have sex with other people that often?"

"Only for the sake of my reputation." Santana quietly admitted. "I'm always safe, and it never means anything."

It bothered Rachel that Santana was so careless about whom she slept with, but a word caught her attention. "Never?"

Santana pouted.

Rachel wiggled forward until her forehead lightly bumped Santana's, and then she titled her head enough to give the woman's frowning lips a kiss. Rachel kissed her sweetly, and delicately, like she was pressing her lips to a fragile flower. "I think about you, too."

Santana closed her eyes and breathed in the stagnant air around them. "Do you want to spend the weekend here?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, a rush of cold air hit Rachel as Santana threw the covers back. When Rachel sat up, Santana was putting on a short, dark grey robe at her closet. "I'll make breakfast."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

Santana waited while Rachel slipped on a pair of sweatpants, and then she led the way downstairs. Santana went into the kitchen and pulled a medium sized pot out from a bottom cupboard and placed it on the stove. "Do you like rice?"

Rachel hopped up onto the opposite counter from the stove. "Yes. What are you going to make?"

Santana pulled a bag of rice out of another cupboard and a measuring cup from a deep drawer. "Arroz con leche."

Rachel's lips quirked up and she bit her cheek. She liked it when Santana spoke Spanish. But- "Milk?"

Santana looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "Arroz con leche de soja." She turned back to the stove and began making the proper measurements of rice and water, making sure to add a bit of salt like her abuela had taught her. "Have you had rice for breakfast, before?"

Rachel's eyes trailed down Santana's fit body, and her gaze lingered on her long, tan, exposed legs. The robe Santana had on fell to just beneath her backside, so most all of her thighs and everything below them was visible. "No," she replied. "I haven't."

Santana could feel Rachel watching her and was only mildly surprised when goosebumps appeared on her arms underneath the sleeves of the robe. She poured the rice, placed the lid on the top, set the heat, and then turned around to see Rachel's eyes quickly move up from what they'd been looking at before. "It'll be about a half hour until the rice is ready."

"Okay."

Santana walked over to Rachel, stepped between her legs, and rested her hands on the woman's waist. She looked at Rachel's eyes, then her lips, and then closed her eyes and moved forward so her forehead rested just under Rachel's left shoulder.

Rachel had honestly been expecting Santana to kiss her, and now she was unsure of where to put her hands. Santana's fingers were lighting gripping her waist, and Rachel could smell Santana's sweet shampoo with every breath she took. Her butterflies were back, and in greater numbers. Rachel reached up and slid her hand up Santana's clavicle and around to the back of her neck, and began softly stroking with her thumb behind Santana's ear. She loved this. It felt like Santana was being completely open with her, even though neither of them was saying a word. It made her feel absolutely trusted, and she'd never experienced anything so special, before.

"I can't do this at school," Santana whispered, and her fingers held Rachel a little tighter. "I can't be with you," Santana shook her head. "I can't be with a  _girl_  in front of other people. Even after all this time, I just can't."

"Right now, I don't need you to."

"What do you need?" Santana kept her head against Rachel. She didn't trust her eyes to stay dry if she chanced looking up.

Rachel smiled and she rested her cheek on the top of Santana's head. "I need more of this. More of you being soft, and sweet, and delicate." Rachel sighed with her eyes closed. "I love you when you're like this."

Rachel didn't catch her own quiet confession, but Santana did, and her heart leapt into her throat.  _She loves me?_ The panic she felt the first night she and Rachel were together was rushing back into her like water through a broken dam, except this time, Santana wanted to fight it.  _I think I love you, too._  But she couldn't say it. She wouldn't. Not after such a short amount of time. She was almost certain Rachel hadn't meant to say it, that it had just slipped out, and that she hadn't even realized she'd said it. The panic was still festering in her chest, and Santana thought of something that might make it go away. She picked her head up, looked at Rachel's lips, and then leaned in to kiss her. As soon as their mouths met, Rachel's hand slid up into Santana's hair, and Santana's anxiety seemed to dissipate.

Rachel quietly moaned at the feel of Santana's soft, full lips, and she pressed one more kiss against them before resting her forehead against Santana's. "I need more of that, too."

"What, my awesome macking skills?" Santana over exaggeratedly puckered her lips and made loud kissing noises. Rachel fell forward laughing and caught herself by holding Santana's shoulders.

"Yes," she chuckled, "that's precisely what I meant." Rachel kissed Santana's cheek and smiled as she moved in to kiss the cheerleader's lips.

Santana was smiling, too, but soon both of their grins faded and they got lost in kissing each other. It was soft, unhurried, and almost lazy. They stayed there kissing for over ten minutes, occasionally rolling their tongues together. Santana only pulled away to check the clock.

"Fuck, the rice," she quickly turned and tended to the pot, and she pulled it off the burner before it became overdone. She pulled out two bowls and spoons and then went to the fridge for the soymilk and the spices cabinet for the vanilla extract. Santana put the rice in two bowls, poured the milk, added just a drop of vanilla to each bowl, and then carefully mixed everything together. Santana took the bowls, handed one to Rachel, and then leaned against the counter next to her.

Rachel put a spoonful of the rice in her mouth a smiled. After she finished chewing, she said, "It's good."

"Yeah?"

Rachel hummed. "It's not too sweet, and the warmth is really nice."

"The vanilla's my thing. Whenever I make it with my abuela, I have to sneak a drop into my own helping. She doesn't like when people mess with her recipes."

"My grandma is like that, too," Rachel said. "My parents are visiting my grandparents next week, I'm sure my daddy will regale me with tales of some ludicrous baking adventure. I like the vanilla."

Santana finished her breakfast quickly, and in silence, and waited patiently for Rachel to finish before taking the dishes to the sink.

xxx

They stayed in bed for the rest of the day. Santana watched her favorite food shows while Rachel watched Santana, and it was a fairly relaxed evening until Santana decided she wanted to use the pool a little later in the night.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whisper-shouted.

"I'm going for a swim," Santana said. She was leaving a trail of her clothes behind as she made her way to the pool, and she stopped at the edge of the deep end to take off her panties before she dove in without a backwards glance. When Santana resurfaced, she smoothed her hair out of her face and swam to the edge, where she rested her chin on her arms on the lip of the pool. "Are you coming in?"

"What if someone sees?"

"My dad's at the hospital, my mom left for a jewelry thing before either of us woke up, and we're surrounded by thick hedges and walls. Also, it's two in the morning. Not a lot of people are even awake to see anything." Santana smiled against her arms when Rachel nervously looked around Santana's back yard, as if at any moment someone might jump out and point at them with wide eyes. "The water feels really nice, Rach."  _It'll feel even nicer if you jump in with me,_  Santana thought.

"It- it's not cold?"

"Only for a second."

Rachel looked around one more time with her stomach turning in knots. "Okay." She slid off the sweatpants she had on, and then turned her back to Santana when she pulled off the teeshirt. With an arm covering her chest, she slid her underwear down her legs and expelled a nervous breath. A cool breeze rushed by and she visibly shivered.

"I can almost see your goosebumps from here, Rach. Come into the water."

Biting her lip, Rachel made her way to the pool stairs. Slowly, she stepped down them, until she was standing in the shallowest part of the water. She could see Santana watching her from the deep end, the both of them lit up from the lights lining the bottom edge of the pool. "It's cold."

"Well, yeah. Because you're just standing there. Swim to me."

"Meet me half way?"

Santana tried and failed to suppress her smile. She pushed off of the pool wall and did the breaststroke until she was in the middle, where the water was a little less than five feet deep. She stood on her toes. "Your turn."

Rachel took a step forward and walked on her toes to keep as far above the water as she could. She didn't know why she was so nervous; it was just her and Santana. They'd spent the whole day together, there was no logic in her being nervous  _now_. She was almost to Santana, and the water was creeping up her neck. She stopped before it got so deep that she would have to tread. "I don't want to walk any farther down."

Santana stepped forward until she was directly in front of Rachel. "You're shivering."

Rachel felt the sudden need to be closer to Santana. She shuffled forward a bit and kept her arms at her sides as her body gently collided with Santana's under the water. "I'm cold."

She wasn't. Rachel's body felt warm, and soft, and Santana let her eyes close as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's ribs and slightly lifted her off her feet. "You're not."

"Well, not  _now_ , no."

"Sassy," Santana squeezed Rachel a little tighter and opened her eyes to see Rachel's flutter. "Sleepy?"

Rachel hummed. She felt good, now. She couldn't figure out why she'd been so nervous, before. "Why aren't we sleeping?"

_Because we can't kiss each other if you're asleep._  Santana leaned forward and placed a kiss against Rachel's lips, and she smiled when Rachel's lips parted and she began kissing back. Santana moved her arm from around Rachel and brought it between them to take Rachel's hand. Santana slid it up her own body, palm down, and made a noise in Rachel's mouth when warm fingers caressed her breast. "That's why." Santana removed her hand from Rachel's and moved her fingers teasingly down Rachel's stomach, but Rachel's gentle grip around her wrist stopped her.

"Wuh… wait," Rachel swallowed and pulled Santana's hand farther up her body. "I don't want to- not in the water."

"What if we went inside?"

Rachel smiled. "Want to get into my pants, Lopez?"

With a grin, Santana said, "It's more fun to get you out of them," and she punctuated her words by sliding her hands down to grab Rachel's backside.

Rachel exhaled sharply and decided she wanted to get out of the pool. "I- I think my fingers are starting to prune."

Santana nodded and took Rachel's hand. She led her to the shallow end, walked up the stairs, and then to the back door, where the table had several white towels waiting for them. Santana wrapped one around Rachel before taking the other for herself. "Go take a shower, Rach. I'll wait in my room."

Rachel nodded and walked into the house, doing her best to go quickly so she wouldn't drip pool water on the floor. Santana turned back around and walked to the corner of the house, where an exposed shower was fixed to the wall. She turned the faucet on, waited a few seconds, and then stepped under the water when the stream began to steam. She stood there until she felt she didn't smell like chlorine anymore and then Santana turned off the faucet and squeezed as much water she could from her hair.

She walked into her house, stark naked and not caring about the drops of water she was leaving as she went. Santana walked up to her room, and Rachel was still using the shower in her bathroom. She got a clean towel from her closet and dried herself off, all while listening for the sound of the water to shut off. She sat on her bed, her torso wrapped in a towel and a calm look on her face. Then, Rachel's soft voice carried to her ears, singing a tune from Funny Girl, and Santana smiled. "I really do think I love you, too."

She fell back onto the bed with her eyes closed, smiling as she listened to Rachel sing about being the greatest star, and how no one knows it. Santana's chest felt light, and she wanted to laugh for no other reason than that she knew Rachel was hers. The water stopped, the singing stopped shortly after, and Santana waited a few more seconds before Rachel opened the bathroom door.

"Are you asleep?"

"No."

"I'm tired."

"So get into bed."

"You're facing the wrong way."

Santana smirked and then opened her eyes so she could drag herself across the bed to the window side. She pulled off the towel, tossed it on the floor, and got under the covers, her damp hair chilling her shoulders. "Not anymore, I'm not."

"Who's being sassy, now?" Rachel switched the lights off in the room before she dropped her own towel and climbed under the covers.

"Rachel…"

"Hm?"

Santana rolled and slid her left hand over Rachel's warm stomach. First, she kissed Rachel's jaw, then her cheek, and she exhaled through her nose when their lips met. Santana kissed her, and Rachel felt it everywhere. Suddenly, it was like her body was on fire. The gentle press of full lips woke Rachel up, and she didn't even hear the raunchy sounds she made as she let Santana slide on top of her.

"Why did you put these on if you knew I was just going to take them off of you?" Santana kicked the covers back and tugged on the elastic of the panties, and Rachel lifted her hips so Santana could remove the underwear.

"Maybe I like it when you undress me," Rachel said, and her brow furrowed when Santana grabbed her by the knees and then pushed her legs apart.

Santana smiled. "You like it when I do a lot of things." Rachel was already visibly wet, and it was making Santana's mouth water.

"Maybe I just like you, so you should stop teasing me."

Santana kissed the inside of Rachel's knee. "But it's so fun." She smiled when Rachel made a whining noise, and Santana decided that she'd teased enough.

She brought Rachel to soft, relaxed orgasm using just her fingers, and then they both fell asleep, limbs tanged together on Santana's bed.

xxx

"Why aren't your parents ever here?"

Santana relaxed into her lounge chair, listening to the soft sounds of water lapping against the sides of the pool. "My dad's just working a lot, and my mom, like… When I turned seventeen, she said that I was grown up enough for her to "quit her mom job," as she put it. So she does what she likes, like, going to jewelry shows and selling the earrings and things she makes."

"It doesn't bother you that they're both away so often?"

"I mean, not really. Having the house to myself all the time is pretty handy. And they're here when it counts. My mom's only missed, like, one of my cheer competitions, and she's always been there for our glee performances."

Rachel hummed. "That's interesting." Hey eyes closed behind her sunglasses and she took a deep breath of the warm air as she floated around the pool on her back. "This is nice," she said, before she audibly yawned.

"Still sleepy? It's barely six o' clock.

"I should be home for dinner, tonight…"

"What? Why? You can have dinner here." Santana lifted her glasses off of her nose and looked at Rachel, feeling her cheeks grow warm when a smile bloomed across the floating brunette's face.

"Want me to stay?" Rachel was wearing a wide grin, loving that Santana didn't want her to leave.

"I mean, whatever. Your company's not bad, is all." She dropped the glasses back on her face, feigning nonchalance.

"I like hanging out with you, too, San. You should know that by now. I'm the one who outright said I missed you, wasn't I?" Rachel carefully flipped onto her stomach and paddled her pool float to the shallow end, where she got off of it and then walked up the stairs and out of the water. She went to Santana, whose eyes were closed behind her sunglasses, and she swung her leg over the reclined lounge chair and sat down on Santana's hips. Santana's hands immediately went to hold on to Rachel's thighs, damp with pool water. "Wasn't I?" Rachel repeated.

"Yeah, well. Stop acting like you were the only one," her hands inched up Rachel's legs and then she fiddled with the hem of the bright bikini bottoms Rachel had on. The same suit she'd worn when they;d hung out with Brittany and Quinn. Her fingers played with the top of the bottoms, and she watched her own hands as she slipped the tips of her fingers under the material, so her blunt nails were against the warm skin of Rachel's lower stomach.

Rachel took Santana's wandering hands and placed them palms down on her waist, and she held them there. "What do you mean?"

Santana flexed her fingers, letting her eyes roam up Rachel's sun kissed torso, past her breasts - which, they looked awesome in that bikini top - and then her gaze settled on Rachel's knowing face. "I missed you, too."

Rachel leaned down with an obnoxiously cute grin on her face, and she tilted her head to the side so her ear was facing Santana. "I'm sorry?"

Santana tightened her stomach muscles, sat up, and gently took Rachel's earlobe between her teeth. She light bit, let go, kissed the space behind her ear, and then whispered, "I missed you, too." When she leaned back and nudged Rachel's cheek to kiss her lips, Rachel was smiling widely, and she wrapped her arms around the woman in her lap more fully.

Rachel giggled against Santana's lips after a few seconds, and then pulled back with her hands on Santana's shoulders. "I really should get home, soon."

Santana groaned and leaned her head down her bury her face between Rachel's boobs, evoking another giggle.

"Come on. We can do this again next weekend."

"Okay. You should come over sometime during the week anyway, though."

"Yeah? What for?"

"Because I like getting you out of your pants." Santana kissed the space between Rachel's breasts, and then kept kissing her way up until she was just focusing on a warm, tan neck.

Rachel tilted her head to the side, trying to keep her gasps to a minimum. "That sounds like something I can make time for."

"Damn right, it is."

"Okay. Take me home?"

Santana groaned, but she cooperated. Soon, they were dressed, in Santana's car, and then in Rachel's driveway.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Santana leaned over and gave Rachel a quick kiss to her lips, and then watched as she left the car and went into her house.

xxx

Throughout the week, Rachel either sat alone, or with Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. On Friday, she sat away from the table where the glee group was sitting so she could avoid Finn. She sat at an empty table in the back of the lunchroom and quietly unpacked her meal of a veggie sandwich and some apple slices. None of the cheerleaders were in the cafeteria, so Rachel assumed that Coach Sylvester was having them do some sort of extra cheer training, or something. She was halfway through her sandwich when someone sat down right across from her. Rachel looked up and was met with the kindly smiling face of a senior she shared a few classes with but had never really interacted with, before. Rachel was pretty sure the girl's name was Reese, but other than that, Rachel didn't know anything about her. She was a pretty, freckled redhead with light brown eyes and jaw-length, straightened hair, and Rachel smiled warmly back. "Hello. It's Reese, correct?"

"Yeah," she said. "And you're Rachel Berry."

"I am." Rachel had learned to be cautious around people she was unfamiliar with, so she kept her smile slightly guarded. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You can tell me if the rumors that you viciously dumped Finn Hudson are true."

Rachel inwardly scoffed. Just another poor soul like she used to be, hopelessly lusting after a boy who would end up cheating on her in the long run, anyway. "Yes, the rumors are true. You can have him if you really want him, but trust me when I say, he's just not worth your effort."

Reese's smile was sweet and sincere when she said, "He's not the one I'm interested in."

Rachel was so genuinely shocked that her mouth fell slightly open and she could not think of anything to say back.

"And I think he's an idiot for cheating on you."

"I… thank you."

Reese pleasantly smirked and then said, "Are you busy after school, today?"

Dumbly, Rachel shook her head.

"Would you be offended if I asked you out to dinner?"

Rachel finally snapped out of her surprise when she realized what Reese was proposing. "I'm flattered, Reese, but I can't."

"Is it the gay thing?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, no, of course not, I'm just-"

"Is it me?"

Again, Rachel shook her head. "No, you seem very nice, it's not you, but I-"

Reese's eyes brightened. "What's the harm?" She smiled gently and grabbed on to Rachel's hesitation. "Please? It's just dinner, I promise to be a total gentleman for the whole night."

Rachel only hesitated because she couldn't tell Reese the truth without completely exposing Santana, and she wouldn't lie.

"I won't even ask for your phone number, and I'll pay for everything." Her smile widened, showing her white teeth. "You can't think of a reason to say no, right?"

"I can," Rachel said, "but I won't tell you why."

"So… is that a… yes?"

Rachel tucked some hair behind her ear and sighed. "I suppose it is." The ginger haired girl looked so happy, Rachel didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Just dinner?"

Reese nodded. "Yeah. Can I pick you up? Is seven-thirty okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Let me just-" Rachel took out a notebook and pen from her handbag and wrote down her address before sliding the paper across the table.

Reese gladly took it and looked at the letters on the page with a smile. "Thanks."

Rachel shook her head. "Forgive me if this is too personal, but I had no idea you were gay."

Reese shrugged. "I mostly keep to myself, you know? I don't bother people and they don't bother me. Anyway," she smiled again, "I'll let you get back to your lunch."

When Reese got up and walked away, Rachel found that she couldn't finish the fruit she'd packed in her lunch bag. She immediately regretted saying yes, and wondered what Santana's reaction would be when the cheerleader found out. They weren't dating, but Rachel still felt that she had just betrayed Santana by agreeing to go to dinner with Reese. She sighed, packed up the rest of her uneaten food, and left the lunchroom. She brought the bag to her locker and then made her way to the library so she could take her next two free periods as study halls.

xxx

Rachel didn't see much of Santana for the rest of the day. They shared their last period calculus class together, but Santana didn't speak to her at all. At the end of the school day, Rachel was unsure whether or not Santana had somehow found out about her dinner with Reese. At home, Rachel quickly finished the assignments she'd been given, and then put together the least provocative outfit she could before she got in the shower.

xxx

Rachel's hair was dry and brushed and she was dressed and ready to go half an hour before Reese was supposed to pick her up, and she felt mildly sick at the thought of going on a date with someone who wasn't Santana. Rachel sat at her desk and jumped when her phone vibrated on the wood in front of her.

_Santana: I'm bored and horny. Come over._

Rachel closed her eyes and she smiled. Santana had just sent her a booty call.

_Rachel: I can't right now. I'm busy._

_Santana: Then when you're not busy._

Rachel's doorbell rang and she sighed.

_Rachel: Okay. When I'm not busy._

Rachel got her bag and jacket and made her way downstairs where her dads were eating dinner in the kitchen. "You two will be gone by the time I'm home, right?"

"Yeah, grandpa and grandma are expecting us late, and you know we'll be gone until-"

"Until two weeks from today, dad, I know," she walked over and quickly hugged both of them before she went to the door. "Love you, bye!" Rachel opened the door and was met with Reese dressed in jeans, dark grey oxford shoes, a white v-neck shirt, and a grey fitted blazer.

"Hey," Reese smiled and Rachel did her best to smile back, all while thinking about what Santana might be doing in her absence.

"Just dinner, right?"

Reese nodded. "Just dinner."

Rachel walked with Reese to where her car was parked and running on the street. "I need to be honest with you, and I need to tell you now so you're not under any false pretenses, tonight."

Reese stopped at her car and waited for Rachel to continue speaking.

"I'm involved with someone, and it's complex, and I'm technically not dating them, but I'd be lying to myself if I said that I didn't want to be."

"That's okay," Reese opened the passenger door of her beat up old VW. "I'd still really like to take you to dinner."

Rachel got in the car and Reese shut the door and walked to the driver's side. "Thank you."

Reese smiled as she pulled away from the curb. "I'm just glad you said yes at all."

"Even if you know now that I'm not interested in the same way you are?"

Reese nodded. "Even so. It's nice to be able to take you out after you broke up with that guy."

Dinner wasn't at all as awkward as Rachel had anticipated, but she still had the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she should have really turned Reese down in the first place. The conversation was simple, and undemanding, but Rachel didn't feel right about being on a date with someone when she knew Santana was waiting for her. After Reese dropped her off at home, she planned on driving to Santana's and telling her what had happened.

Outside the restaurant, they were about to walk back to Reese's car when Rachel saw a familiar silhouette in the driver's seat of a black, BMW sedan. Her stomach dropped. "Reese, thank you for dinner," she turned to the redhead and smiled weakly. "I think I'd like to take a walk by myself, and then I'll just take a cab home."

Reese stopped and looked around at the area they were in; it didn't look very sketchy at all, but she didn't want to just leave Rachel alone at nine o' clock in the evening. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with just abandoning you here. It's a half-hour drive back to Lima."

"I'll really be fine, Reese, I promise I'll be at school on Monday," Rachel was trying hard to get rid of Reese as quickly as she could.

"If you're sure."

"I am, thank you."

Reese stepped up to Rachel and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, and Rachel's heart pounded in her chest at the knowledge of who was watching them. "Whoever your mystery person is, they're lucky to have you. If they don't know it, I'll still be here to take you on a second date. See you around."

Rachel watched Reese walk to her car, and as soon as she pulled out of the parking lot, Rachel hurried over to the black BMW. Santana got out of the car and crossed her arms over her chest. "You two seem real chummy," Santana scowled at the kicked puppy look Rachel was giving her from over the top of the car. "What, you're not going home with your new girlfriend? You went on a date with her; why not take the next step? I'm sure you're experienced enough for her."

Rachel's chest hurt at Santana's angry tone. She never should have gone to dinner with Reese. She didn't even know how Santana knew about the date; she just wanted the cheerleader to know that she didn't want to be with anyone but Santana. "Stop it."

"Did she kiss you inside the restaurant? Was it as good for you as it probably was for her? Are you going to live happily ever fucking after?"

"Stop it, Santana!" Rachel quickly opened the passenger door and got inside. She put her bag on the floor and waited the seven seconds it took for Santana to get in, too.

"You want another lesson so you can go show Jane Jetson what you learned?"

Rachel turned in her seat and slapped Santana's right cheek. Angrily, she said, "After everything we said to each other over the weekend, do you honestly think I would do something like that to you?" Santana was frowning and staring at her lap. Rachel reached over and gently cupped the cheek she'd struck. "I don't want her, Santana. I went to dinner with her tonight because I couldn't give her a reason for me not to. As far as anyone really knows, I'm single, but I don't want anyone else."

Santana didn't apologize. She didn't say a thing, she just put on her seatbelt, started her car, and drove to Rachel's house.

The driveway was empty. "Are your parents here?"

"No, they're visiting my grandparents in Maine." Rachel unbuckled herself and was reaching for the door handle when suddenly Santana's hand was gripping the back of her neck and her head was being pulled towards the driver side of the car. Rachel grunted when Santana kissed her harshly, and she squirmed in her seat when Santana pushed her tongue into her mouth. Rachel breathed heavily through her nose and opened her mouth to kiss back as best as she could, but she gasped and pulled away when Santana roughly bit her bottom lip. When Rachel looked in Santana's eyes, she saw a hunger in them that she'd never seen before. It excited her.

Rachel ran her tongue over the sting from Santana's teeth and saw Santana watching her desirously. "Let's go into the house." Santana's hand was still holding her neck, but when Rachel leaned forward and quickly placed a light peck to her lips, Santana let go. Rachel sat back in her seat and opened the door before Santana could pull her back again.

Rachel got out of the car and, as quickly as she could, fumbled with her keys and got her front door open. She walked inside, took her shoes off, heard the door close, and then a quiet sound escaped her throat when Santana's cold hands slid up her stomach to her ribcage under her sweater. "Not down here."

Santana growled in her ear and then said, "Then go upstairs."

Rachel did.

She opened her bedroom door, let Santana inside, shut it, and grunted when Santana pushed the front of her body against a wall. Santana turned Rachel so they were facing each other, fisted the material of Rachel's sweater in her hands, and pulled it up and off. "I told you I haven't fucked anyone since we slept together, and you went on a fucking date? With a  _girl_?" Santana pushed Rachel's bra straps off her shoulders and yanked the cups down to cover as much of Rachel's right breast with her mouth as she could. Her tongue pushed against a hard nipple, and she not so gently bit down on the soft flesh under her lips.

"I'm sorry," Rachel loudly grunted at the feel of Santana's teeth on her breast, and her hands turned to fists in Santana's dark hair. "I'm sorry I went with her, I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time I was with her." Rachel gasped when Santana bit harder, and her knees buckled and she fell to the floor when Santana palmed and squeezed her crotch.

"Stand up," Santana demanded. She wanted to absolutely claim Rachel, to make the woman  _hers_. She had never wanted to so completely dominate someone like she wanted to do to Rachel right now.

Rachel stared up at Santana, and the look she was getting made her feel like her legs would turn to jelly if she attempted to get up. "I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Santana," Rachel said, "You just grabbed me like you were squeezing a stress ball."

Santana took a short breath and leaned down with her arms extended. She skillfully – and carefully – picked Rachel up around the middle, hoisted her into the air, and put the shocked woman over her shoulder. Being a cheerleader in peak physical condition had its advantages. She carried Rachel over to the bed, dropped her on the mattress, and pulled off the knee-length skirt she was wearing. Santana fell to her knees on the bed, leaned forward so her lips was hovering over Rachel's stomach, and brought her hands up to hold the woman's sides as she opened her mouth to bite warm skin. When Rachel gasped, Santana licked the spot, and then bit hard enough to leave two small, red marks from her top and bottom front teeth.

"Ah!" Rachel's brow furrowed and she ran her hands through Santana's hair, moving it so she could see her face.

"Just tell me to stop, and I will," Santana gruffly said, and then she moved her mouth slightly to the left and bit Rachel hard enough to mark, again. Rachel made a noise from low in her throat, but she said nothing, so Santana moved to another spot, and another, and another, and soon Rachel's stomach was littered with little red marks. Santana shifted down to Rachel's upper thighs and she breathed hotly against soft skin. "I hated it," she said, and her hooded eyes locked with Rachel's. "I don't think I've ever been so angry as I was when I saw her with you," she opened her mouth and moved like she was going to bite again, but she closed her lips at the last second and kissed Rachel, instead. "I fucking  _hated it_." This time, when she moved forward, she did use her teeth, and then she sucked on the spot she'd bitten.

Santana was a little surprised that Rachel wasn't objecting at all. She was just gently holding Santana's head with one hand while the other fisted the comforter. She stood up and laid herself down on Rachel's body so her lips could reach Rachel's neck. She opened her mouth and was about to nip at Rachel's pulse point, but Rachel stopped her.

"Wait, wait," she moved her hand from the covers and placed it on Santana's chest, pushing enough so they could see each other's faces. "Not where anyone can see."

Santana dipped her head down and took Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth. She bit lightly, let go, and then moved her lips to Rachel's ear. "Wear a turtle neck." She went back to Rachel's pulse point, licked the skin, and both of Rachel's hands flew to her hair when Santana left yet another mark. "I have a surprise for you," Santana whispered. She sucked hard on the spot she'd just bitten, surrounding it by a dark hickey. "I was going to show it to you when you came over, but you said you were busy," Santana got off of Rachel and stood as she pulled Rachel into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. "And then I got a text from Brittany, that she'd seen you at some restaurant a few miles out of Lima," Santana swallowed and looked at Rachel's torso, covered in little bite marks. "That you were with another girl from our class. That it looked like a date." Santana gently cupped Rachel's cheek. "So I went there to wait for you," she ran her hand from Rachel's face, to her neck, down her arm, and when she got to a warm hand, she took it and guided it to the apex of her own legs. "I put this on before I left."

Rachel felt the foreign object under Santana's jeans and her eyes widened. Her hand seemingly moved on its own and ran up the slight bulge of it, and she wondered how she could have possibly missed seeing it, before. "Why...?"

Santana placed her hand over Rachel's and pressed it harder against herself. "When I texted you earlier, I wanted you to fuck me with it. But now," Santana moved Rachel's hand off and unbuttoned her jeans. She slid them down just enough to let the dildo out, all while watching Rachel's eyes follow her movements.

"Now…?" Rachel quietly asked. She couldn't take her eyes off of the dark purple object between Santana's legs.

"Take your underwear off."

Rachel swallowed and scooted back on the bed. She slid her ruined underwear down her legs and tossed them on the floor, and she stood there waiting for further instruction.

"Lay back on the bed."

Rachel sat down and scooted up, laying so her head was on a pillow and she was flat on her back. Santana climbed onto the bed, up to Rachel, and she gently slid her hands from Rachel's knees up her thighs and pushed those gorgeous legs apart.

Santana rolled her hips and Rachel squirmed; the dildo wasn't adding nearly enough pressure where she wanted it. "But, Rachel," Santana rolled her hips again, and smirked at Rachel's furrowed brow. "I'm not going to fuck you until you ask for it." Santana licked her lips. "Politely."

_What?_  Rachel thought. What did Santana mean, 'Ask politely'? Of  _course_  Rachel wanted it. She had actually wanted to be intimate with Santana for at least a week before she sent that text after she found out Finn had cheated. Why wouldn't she want it, now? And then Rachel realized, Santana had been jealous. She'd been angrily jealous when she'd seen Rachel with another girl, and was now using sex as a way to assert her unspoken thought that Rachel was hers. That she belonged to Santana.

If Finn had ever done or said anything to the equivalent of what Santana was doing, Rachel would have been absolutely disgusted. But now that she had realized that was what Santana was doing…

Rachel quite liked the idea that Santana was being so possessive in such an animalistic, wild way. It made her feel so wanted in a way she'd never felt, before.

Rachel blushed from her chest up to her ears, and Santana noticed. "Fuck me."

Santana licked her lips – they'd gone dry – and tried not to moan at Rachel's words. "Why?"

_Why?_ What does she mean, why? "Be- because."

"Because," Santana leaned down and bit the other pulse point on Rachel's neck. "Why?"

Rachel grunted at the sharp pain, but it made her want Santana even more. "Because you're the only one I want."

Santana moved her hips back and carefully pushed forward, sliding slowly into Rachel through copious wetness.

Rachel gasped deeply and the pleasure she felt was utterly grand. "Haven't you realized that, yet?" Rachel whined in Santana's ear when the woman began slowly thrusting in her. "It's barely been a month since that texted conversation, and I scarcely think of anything but you." Rachel's breathing was heavy, and she blushed at the sound of their skin slapping together, and the quiet squelch from between her legs with every one of Santana thrusts. "In those three weeks when you stopped talking to me, I touched myself almost every night, trying to make myself come as spectacularly as you'd made me do."

"Fuck," Santana moved her hips faster, wanting more pressure on her own clit after Rachel's admission.

"This weekend, I was so happy that you were touching me, again," Rachel gasped at a particularly hard thrust. "You make me feel so good. Just being near you makes me feel good," Rachel's breath left her and shouted. "I'm gonna come!" Rachel found Santana's hand, and as soon as their fingers were laced, Rachel stiffened, and her body jerked and shuddered as her orgasm jolted through her. Rachel groaned shakily when Santana pulled out, and she held on to Santana's hand as the cheerleader fumbled to get the strap-on off.

She tossed the device on the floor and then kissed Rachel deeply, pushing her tongue into the woman's mouth and inwardly smirking at the loud groan it caused. "That didn't take long, at all."

"You- you're extremely skilled at using that," Rachel commented. "Have you used it a lot?"

Santana slowly rocked her body back and forth between Rachel's legs sans the dildo, gently mimicking the motions she had just been doing. With her face buried in Rachel's neck, she shook her head and kept rocking her body.

"Hah… how long have you had it?"

Santana moved forward slightly harder than she had before, just once, and smiled at the little gasp in her ear. "A week." Santana opened her mouth and nipped at the hot skin next to her lips, and then opened her mouth wider to make a bigger mark.

_Oh, god,_  Rachel thought. Santana was back to biting her. Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She didn't really like the pain, but she was fascinated with the way Santana was behaving. She was physically _claiming_  Rachel, literally marking Rachel as her own. Rachel choked on a shout when Santana's mouth was suddenly on her left breast.

"I can't believe Finn Hudson is such a fucking moron," mumbled Santana, and she laid her forehead between Rachel's boobs as she placed a prolonged kiss to the space just below them, and then moved back up. "He told you your boobs aren't that great?" All Rachel could do was nod. Santana slid her hands up Rachel's ribs and all the way up until she was palming Rachel's breasts. "You know what I think?" Santana squeezed the flesh in her hands.

Rachel expelled a tense breath. "That they're wonderful?"

Santana let out a calculated, contemplative sigh. She bit her lip, flexed her fingers again, and said, "That they're  _mine_."

Rachel arched into Santana's mouth as her left nipple was lightly pulled between white teeth, and she threaded her fingers in thick hair at the feeling of lips closing around the hard nub.  _Wait._  "A week? That's- but that's-  _oh,_ that's not long, at all. You can't possibly have used it with anyone else." The teeth on her bit harder and then let go.

"I told you," Santana gently kissed the dark peak she'd been sucking on. "I wanted you to fuck me with it."

"You bought it with me in mind?"

"What part of 'I think about you all the time' do you not understand?"

"I-  _oh, god_  I want to use it on you."

"Not tonight." Santana sat up and rolled Rachel onto her stomach, and then laid herself back between the smaller woman's legs. Her mouth hovered over Rachel's shoulder, and she said, "Just tell me if you want me to stop." When the only noise Rachel made was a quiet, high-pitched grunt, Santana lowered her mouth and began placing more marks all over Rachel's back.

With every new bite, Rachel would make a new noise. It was a nerve wracking experience, waiting for Santana's teeth, because Rachel couldn't see where they'd bite down, next. Rachel would feel breath on her shoulder, and she'd whine at the quick, sharp pain, and then, instead of receiving another bite right next to that one, she'd jump with a gasp when she got a nip to the left of the small of her back. Rachel had lost count of the bites, and then there was a short lull when Rachel was just waiting with her eyes closed. Suddenly, Rachel fisted the comforter and mumbled, "Oh my god," when she felt Santana's soft lips place a tentative kiss to the right cheek of her backside.

Santana smiled, then, realizing what she was doing, and she let her cheek rest against the small of Rachel's back as she laughed. "Never in my life," Santana gasped, "did I ever think I would be kissing Rachel Berry's ass." Santana groaned and turned her face into Rachel's hot skin. She placed a kiss there, and then scooted up so she could sit on Rachel's backside. "Rachel."

"Hm…?" Rachel was in a kind of a daze. There was a dull, aching throb between her legs, and it had everything to do with the fact that Santana had spent the last twenty minutes putting little red marks all over her back and shoulders.

"Don't go out with anyone that isn't me, again."

The words sounded like a threat, but the tone was almost pleading. Rachel struggled for a moment to turn over, and she was glad when Santana lifted herself just long enough for Rachel to get onto her back. Santana was staring at the comforter next to Rachel's head with a frown on her lips. "I won't," Rachel promised, and she meant it.

Santana looked at Rachel with vulnerable eyes, but after a moment, her features hardened. "Turn back over." Santana swung her leg over so Rachel could do as she was told.

Rachel flipped back onto stomach and grabbed handfuls of duvet. Santana soft fingers trailed from the back of Rachel's knee, up her thighs, and to her butt, where Santana took the soft flesh in her hand and squeezed. Rachel squeaked. "It's hard to keep quiet when someone's groping your ass, isn't it?" Santana squeezed again and smirked and Rachel's reactive gasp. "That's all. You can turn back, if you want."

"Do you want me to- can I…?" Rachel pushed herself up and sat back on her heels. Rachel figured that, after everything she'd done, there was no way Santana wasn't horny as hell, and she wanted to make Santana come.

"No."

Santana turned over, shuffled under Rachel's covers, and fell asleep almost the instant her head hit the pillow.

"Santana?" Rachel looked at the woman on the left side of the bed and confusedly sighed. Santana had just physically marked her entire body, possessively fucked her, marked her some more, and then gone to sleep without getting any reciprocation whatsoever.

Rachel closed her eyes. She felt extremely tired, but she really did not want to sleep. The jealous, possessive way Santana had reacted to seeing her with another girl told Rachel what Santana seemed unwilling to admit. The cheerleader genuinely cared about her, and she wanted Rachel all to herself. Despite wanting to stay up and think about what had transpired, Rachel got up, switched her lights off, climbed into bed, and fell into an uninterrupted sleep.

xxx

On Saturday morning, Santana woke up first to find the covers had been kicked to the bottom of the bed. She was about to reach down to bring them back up when she looked to her right and stopped her movements. Rachel was on her back with her arms tossed above her head, and Santana's eyes roamed over the rest of the brunette's body. Her her neck, torso, and the tops of her thighs were covered in dark hickeys and little, pink bite marks. "Oh, fuck."

Santana tried counting the marks, but there were just too many of them. What had she done? How could she have gotten so carried away? Seeing Rachel with that girl had made her so furious, and Santana knew she wasn't always the most rational person when she was mad, but this was just crossing a line. Very tentatively, Santana touched the tips of her fingers to Rachel's stomach and grazed the skin. Every single bite was slightly raised, and Santana pouted. Last night, Rachel had just laid back and let Santana do what she wanted without once protesting. Her chest hurt, and she gasped sharply before covering her mouth with her hand.

An odd sound roused Rachel from sleep, and she blearily opened her eyes to see Santana looking at her with wet eyes. Immediately Rachel sat up and gently placed a hand on Santana's warm cheek. "What happened?"

Santana frowned deeply against her palm and used her other hand to lightly rub the pad of her thumb against the side of Rachel's neck, feeling tears spill from her eyes when it moved over at least seven raised marks.

"Santana," Rachel said, her own throat tightening at the sight of Santana so upset. She couldn't figure out what was causing her distress, so she brought her hands up to gently pull Santana's fingers away from her mouth.

When Santana's hand was gone, she choked out, "I'm so sorry!"

"Santana, what?" They were facing each other, now, and Rachel was doing her best to wipe away Santana's tears. "Sorry for what?"

"Look what I've done," Santana took Rachel's hand and pulled her off of the bed and into the bathroom. She switched the light on and turned Rachel toward the mirror.

Rachel looked at Santana's concerned face in the mirror, and then her eyes followed the woman's worried gaze. Rachel looked at her naked body and realized why Santana was so upset.

"I kept on hurting you, last night. I took what I wanted and kept on  _hurting_  you, and you just took it. You've always let me been so mean to you. Why do you let me do that?"

Rachel turned and pulled Santana into a hug. "I really enjoyed last night."

"Why?"

"You were so possessive of me. You want me to yourself, and you showed me that with your actions. Santana, these marks will eventually go away, but I'll still know why they were there in the first place."

"It's not just now. You've  _always_  just taken the insults without fighting back."

"And what was I supposed to do, hm? Punch you in the face?"

"I'm serious."

Rachel frowned. "I don't know. Maybe because deep down I knew that they were just insults."

"I'm so sorry I was ever mean to you."

"I forgive you."

Santana shook her head. "Why?"

"Santana," Rachel leaned forward and grabbed Santana into a hug. "You've more than made up for anything you've said or done in the past."

Santana shook her head and frowned deeply. "I don't feel like I have."

"Then keep making it up to me."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

Rachel leaned back against the counter and watched Santana wipe at her face with the back of her hand. "I'm all gross."

Santana's teary face wasn't gross. Rachel thought she was beautiful. "I don't care. Kiss me."

Santana looked at Rachel's bitten body and her gaze wandered up to that soft, tan face. She leaned over with a hand on either side of Rachel's hips on the edge of the counter, moved her head down, and gently pressed her lips to Rachel's. When she pulled back, Rachel's eyes were still closed.

"Good. Now let's go back to my bed and stay there for a while longer."

"Are you okay? Was I too rough when I used the- the toy?"

"It was different. I certainly hadn't been expecting it, or for any of what occurred last night."

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah, San. Did you not hear and feel how hard you made me come?"

Santana's lips pulled up into a smile. They went back to Rachel's bed and Rachel got in and lay her side. Santana spooned Rachel and held her tight with her left arm. "I never thought this would be a thing."

"Neither did I. I didn't expect to- I just wanted to use you to hurt Finn."

"I know."

"This isn't about revenge for me, anymore."

"I know." You told me you loved me.

Rachel took a deep breath and expelled it. She was warm, and comfortable, but didn't think she'd be able to fall asleep again. She closed her eyes anyway and relaxed more into Santana. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Santana frowned, and whispered. "I don't think I've ever felt so jealous, before."

Rachel turned her head so she could see Santana. "I liked it. I like knowing that you feel that way."

"What way?"

"Just… possessive of me."

Santana smiled and kissed the back of Rachel's neck. Santana liked that Rachel was so incredibly vain. "Damn straight, I'm possessive."

Rachel smiled. "You want to let me claim  _you_ , now?"

"What?"

"Santana, it felt like you made love to my entire body, last night."

Santana swallowed and felt her face grow warm. Rachel had never called their little escapades 'making love', before.

"You did everything to me," Rachel twisted around so their faces were inches apart, and she slid her right leg over both of Santana's. "You did everything, and I wasn't allowed to do anything." She smiled and gave Santana a quick kiss to her lips. "I want to do something." Rachel didn't say anything more before she shimmied under the blankets and went between Santana's legs. Santana was naked, and hot, and Rachel loved the feeling of those firm thighs as she slid her hands up toned legs.

Santana inhaled sharply at the feel of Rachel's tongue on her. She fisted the sheets as she held them to her chest, struggling to keep her gasps and sounds quiet, even though they were alone. This feeling… she was so unused to this feeling. Last night, she had been wild, and she took what she wanted from Rachel. She poured herself into making Rachel just  _feel_  how hurt she had felt. Now, though? Now Rachel was making her feel everything that terrified her, and everything that made her want to push Rachel away.

It was wanting, this feeling. Santana knew it was deeper than anything she'd experienced. Rachel made her happy, that she was sure of, and in turn, she knew she wanted to make Rachel happy, too. Rachel's tongue swirled around her entrance and then went up instead to swirl around her clit. Santana clutched the covers tighter. What a long way she'd come in just over a month. Had it only been that long? Santana whimpered in pleasure when Rachel brought her hand up and slid a single finger into her and curled it up. The sudden rush of devotion was overwhelming, and Santana tried desperately to keep from crying as her emotions made themselves present in the form of tears in her eyes. Her left hand moved to cover her eyes, and her body tensed and shook as Rachel gently brought her to her climax. It wasn't grand, or earth shattering, but it was caring, and soft, and still powerful all the same. Rachel was kissing the insides of her thighs as she gently pulled out and Santana's breathing was slowing down when Rachel crawled back up her body.

She kissed Santana, gently flicking her tongue into Santana's mouth.

Santana really loved the taste of her own pleasure on Rachel's lips, and she licked at Rachel's lower lip just once as they broke the kiss.

Rachel hummed and leaned down to kiss Santana, again. "You taste good."

Santana closed her eyes and let Rachel keep kissing her. "You feel good."

Rachel leaned back and looked at Santana, at her eyes, and she frowned as she brought her hand up to gently cup Santana's cheek. "You were crying."

Santana frowned, looked down, and wrapped her arms around Rachel to pull her closer. She buried her face in Rachel's neck, in her hair, and just held her. "I don't like talking about feelings."

"But?"

Santana sucked in a quick sigh. "I'm so into you. And it scares me."

Rachel's smile was wide as she tightened her grip on Santana's waist. "See?" She said. She kissed Santana's neck. "It doesn't take much for you to make me smile."

xxx

The girls spent the weekend together, just being with each other. They watched a few movies, with the request of no musicals from Santana, to which Rachel begrudgingly acquiesced. Rachel left after they had dinner together on Sunday night, and by then, the marks on her body were already beginning to fade.

xxx

At school, after lunch, Rachel was at her locker when she felt a soft tap to her right shoulder. She turned and her smile didn't reach her eyes when she was met with Reese. "Hi."

"Hey. Cute scarf. I'm glad you're safe, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried when you said you'd catch a cab home."

"I- I walked for a few minutes and then a friend saw me and took me home."

"Are you doing anything this Friday night?"

Down a few lockers and across the hall, Rachel saw Santana watching her from beside the girl's bathroom door. An adorable pout graced her lips, matched with a frightening and icy glare.

Reese turned and followed Rachel's gaze, and the gears turned instantly. "Oh." She looked back to Rachel and the brunette still hasn't taken her eyes off of Santana. "I'm sorry," Reese said, and Rachel finally looked at her. "I see now why you couldn't give me an answer last week. Don't worry," she shook her head at the slightly frightened look on Rachel's face. "I won't tell. Thanks for the date, Rachel."

"I'm sorry I don't return your feelings of interest."

Reese shrugged and glanced back at Santana glaring at them. "At least you've got a damn good reason. I'll see you later."

Reese turned away and as she passed Santana, she paused briefly to quietly say, "Had I known she'd been seeing you, I never would have asked her out. You're lucky to have her."

"Don't talk to her."

"I'm no threat. She's terrified of losing you." Reese continued down the hall, and had Santana not been glaring at her, she might have seen one of the football players holding a slushie cup, heading towards Rachel. She heard the splash, though, and Rachel's gasp, followed by laughter.

The jock never saw Santana coming, and he shouted in pain when she spun him around, pushed him against a locker, roughly grabbed his crotch.

"Don't do that again."

The boy was about the size of Mike, just a litter shorter, and he grimaced in pain as he said, "Why not?! She's just a nerd!"

"Yeah, well next to me, she's got the best voice in this school, and I wants me a National singing trophy. I can't get that if you fuck with the talent, can I? Now fuck off before I decide to make you infertile." She squeezed his crotch, tightly, and he fell to the floor with a gasp when she let go. Santana ignored the small crowd that had gathered and focused on Rachel, who was covered in sticky, blue liquid and small chunks of ice. "Are you okay?"

Rachel was wearing a sad pout and shocked eyes, upset, cold, and slightly in awe of what Santana had just done for her.

"Come on," Santana took Rachel's wrist and pulled her through the throng of students, down the hallway, and into the Cheerios locker room.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay, it's the middle of the day. Coach had to do an interview with some radio station, none of the girls usually bother coming in here if we don't need to."

"But what if they do?"

"These showers all have doors, Rach."

Rachel smiled briefly at the nickname.

"Even if someone came in, it's not like they could see us." Santana unzipped the side of Rachel's dress and let it fall to the floor, and her fingers immediately went to Rachel's stomach. "The marks are almost gone." Her fingers trailed up just a bit and met cold, sticky slush. "Your bra's ruined." Rachel's breath grew shallow as Santana turned her around and slowly unclasped her bra.

The wet article fell to the floor, and Rachel's arms immediately moved to cover herself.

"Hey," Santana turn het back and gently grabbed Rachel's wrists and tried to pull them away from her body. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Rachel stared at the floor as Santana attempted to pry her arms way from her chest.

"Because I've already told you, you really don't have anything to worry about in that department."

"Right. I'm a hot piece of ass." Every time Rachel was slushied, no matter how high she held her head after, or how she behaved, she always felt as small as the people who attacked her made her out to be. She felt awful, like dirt, and she didn't think anything Santana could say would make her feel better.

"Rachel," Santana slipped off her shoes, unzipped her uniform, took off her top, slid off her skirt, spanks, and underwear, removed her bra, and set everything on a bench. She carefully slid Rachel's underwear – the tops of which were sticky and blue – down her legs, and then gently pushed her into the shower stall. She shut the door, turned the hot water on, and carefully wiped all the blue away from Rachel's frowning face. "Rachel, you're beautiful."

Rachel frowned even more, thinking that Santana was just telling her that because the situation called for it. She didn't believe that Santana was being sincere, at all. The water felt nice, though, and she could feel the blue washing off of her body.

"Rachel," Santana tilted Rachel's chin up so she could look into those doubting, dark brown eyes. "I mean it. You're beautiful."

Rachel's mind betrayed her. She wanted to trust Santana implicitly, but, somehow, a single seed of doubt had been planted, and now it was growing, and festering. She shook her head. "Please, don't treat this lightly. Please be as serious about this as I am. I don't know if I could take it if you were just playing with me."

Santana knew Rachel didn't recall that she'd told the cheerleader she loved her. She wanted to bring it up at the right time, but right now wasn't right. Instead, Santana did what she usually did when she wanted to tell Rachel her feelings. She kissed her. Santana kissed her, wrapped her arms around Rachel's back and waist, and gently pushed her against the wall, and Rachel grunted.

"Ow," Rachel stepped forward at a sharp pain in the middle of her back.

Santana had pushed Rachel into the shower's water knob. "Fuck, I'm so sorry," she moved Rachel completely out of the way and turned her around to inspect the damage. The area was slightly red, but other than that it seemed fine.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Santana pulled Rachel close and wrapped her into a warm hug as the hot water cascaded down on them. "I don't want to keep hurting you. This isn't a game to me. I thought it was, at first, but then it just wasn't, anymore. Are you okay?"

Rachel was clinging to Santana more an more with every word she spoke. "When you don't put on the bad girl facade, when it's just  _you_ , I feel like I'm witness to this secret part of you that no one else has seen."

"It's because you are." Rachel only turned her head further into Santana's neck. "Rachel?"

"Mhm?"

"Will- will you be my girlfriend?"

Santana sounded as small as Rachel felt, and Rachel pulled out of the hug so she could look at Santana's face. She was pouting with sad eyes, like Rachel had already said no, and something tugged at Rachel's chest. Rachel found herself nodding, and smiling for the first time since was slushied, and she leaned forward to kiss that pout off of Santana's lips. "Yes."

Santana kissed back and then moved her head away so she could look at Rachel. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. Of course she would be Santana's girlfriend. The thought made her smile again. "Yes, really."

Santana was expecting Rachel to say no. No, she didn't want to be with someone who wouldn't hold her hand in public. No, she didn't want to be with someone who used to mentally torture her on a daily basis. No, she didn't want to be with someone who slept around so easily. "I didn't think you'd say yes."

Rachel wanted to tell Santana that she was falling in love with her. That she had never felt like this in all her eighteen years, and that she wanted to keep on feeling that way. But it had scarcely even been a month since that first text, and it was just too soon. "I didn't know you wanted me to be your girlfriend."

Santana shrugged lamely. "I don't know. I give a shit about you, or whatever."

Rachel looped her arms around Santana's neck in a hug, their warm, wet bodies pressed against each other. "I care about you, too."

"So, you won't go out with anyone again, right?"

Rachel shook her head. "I promise."

Santana leaned back and examined Rachel's neck, which still had three hickeys and a few faded bite marks. She wanted to take her time kissing every mark she'd left. Quietly she asked, "Do you want to play hooky for the rest of the day?"

"You know I can't do that, we have glee."

_Fuck glee_ , thought Santana. "But I want to make you feel good."

"You're already doing that, San," Rachel smiled. The stream of water was streaming down her back, and the small space was filled with hot steam. "The idea that I can call you my girlfriend, if only just in my head when I think about you?" She kissed Santana's cheek. "Why wouldn't I want that?"

"After glee, then." Santana turned Rachel around and reached to the side and got shampoo from a dispenser on the wall. She wordlessly cleaned Rachel, and didn't bother with herself.

"Now I haven't got anything to wear," Rachel stood with a towel around herself while Santana opened a locker.

"So you'll wear this." Santana pulled out a paper shopping bag, set it on the bench, and opened it. She pulled out a spaghetti strapped, form fitting, floral lace print top, dark skinny jeans, leather wedges with zippers up the sides, and a half-sleeved leather jacket.

Rachel really appreciated when Santana wore outfits like that, but  _she_  couldn't pull it off. Could she? "I don't know."

"Come on, it should fit okay. You don't want to wear it?"

Rachel was feeling like when Santana had tossed her that tiny bikini. "It's just not something I'd normally wear."

"You wore that Britney Spears outfit easily enough." Santana walked up to Rachel with a smirk and put her hands on towel-clad hips. Santana remembered that day well. She'd sat next to Rachel on purpose in Glee, not caring what anyone would think of it, because  _damn_ , Rachel had looked hot.

"I- I was getting into the spirit of- of the Britney week, and-" Rachel expelled a shaky breath when Santana stepped closer, pushing their hips together, and her train of thought completely derailed when strong hands slid against her backside.

"You'll look so good in this," Santana husked, and by the way Rachel's eyes had glazed over, she  _knew_  her charm was working. "Will you wear it?

"D-do I have to wear the shoes, too? What if they don't fit?"

"What size are you?"

"Seven."

Santana grinned. "They'll fit." She pulled away Rachel's towel and then took the black, lacy underwear out of the bag. "Here."

"But mine are-"

"Yours are stained blue. Here."

Rachel swallowed and blushed as she slid the thin material up her legs. "Is my bra-?"

"Completely ruined? Yes. But I think you'll be okay without one if you wear this." Santana picked up the top. "Put your arms up." Rachel did, and Santana pulled the shirt over her head, tugging gently to get it over Rachel's breasts. She smiled when it was on. Rachel looked good in just the top and a pair of panties, her expression all innocent and unsure. It made Santana want to take the shirt back off. "Okay. Here," she gave Rachel the jeans and waited while the brunette put them on.

"These fit well."

"I told you." Santana took the jacket and slipped it up Rachel arms. "Shoes."

Rachel sat down on the bench, slipped on the right shoe, and it fit perfectly. She zipped up the left wedge, and didn't miss the way Santana grinned. "What?" Rachel quietly asked. She felt incredibly self-conscious in this outfit.

"I like when you wear my stuff," she stepped forward, between Rachel's legs, and put a finger under the shy woman's chin to gently tilt her head up. "It makes me wet."

Rachel blushed. "Santana…"

Santana pulled Rachel into a standing position and smirked and their new height difference. "You wanna come home with me after school?"

Rachel nodded. "But I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, San."

"But I'm so wet, right now," she whined. "I mean, jesus.  _Look_  at you. I'm pretty damn sure I'll still be like this by the time I'm home, and you want me to take care of it, myself?"

"Maybe I do."

Santana grinned and pulled Rachel to her by her belt loops. "Dirty."

Rachel licked her lips. "Maybe I want you to call me when you're taking care of yourself, so I can listen."

Suddenly Santana didn't mind so much that Rachel said she wasn't going home with her. "Okay," she breathed.

"Okay. Get your outfit back on, I'll see you in glee." Rachel turned and walked away before Santana could distract her any longer.

Santana grinned at the filthy thoughts swirling around in her head, and then her smile dropped when she realized that Rachel's scarf was among the clothes that had been ruined by blue food coloring.  _Shit_ , she thought.  _I hope no one notices that it looks like she lost in a fight with a vampiric sucker fish..._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add another note here, about how I absolutely hated Finn when I still watched the show, which, I stopped watching Glee after the season 3 prom episode. From what I've heard and read about Cory Monteith, he was an all around fantastic guy, a real sweetheart, and this story is not meant to reflect poorly on him at all. Finn is not Cory. If Finn was Cory, I would like him. But he's not. So I don't.


End file.
